Fugitive
by SHOOPDAWHOOP2
Summary: Dark Rukia is trapped within the grasp of Homura, who controls part of her body and keeping her in her dark form. Meanwhile, a regular guy living a somewhat regular life will be involved in part of Dark Rukia's life. Things changed alot. Now Rukia will have to find a way to live her life surrounded by multiple problems, and finding a way to stay out of sight from the cops. R
1. Chapter 1

Fugitive

Escape

Time: unknown

Location: off-world

The winds of Hueco Mundo blew with bitterness as a scythe moves around from the ground. Then it loses its place and it falls over. Footsteps approached the scythe as Dark Rukia grabs it from being buried by moving sand. She sneezes. Her cat-like eyes jutted side to side as she finds a new hideout. Just as she was about to move, a large hollow appears out of nowhere and blocks her way. It had a huge thirst for her soul, and it doesn't hesitate to attack her full on. As it raises its arm backwards, it suddenly falls off. The hollow roars in pain as it tries to grab its arm, but it dissolves into the air. In anger, it opens its mouth and charges a cero. Just in time, blood splatters immensely onto the sand as its head rolls lifelessly down a slope. Then it dissolves as well as the rest of its body. Rukia groans in pain as she receives a major headache.

She was inside her mind. A dark forest with a grey sky surrounds her with a gloomy edge. She was in her normal body. In front of her stood Homura. The sight of her angered Rukia, for she and Shizuku was responsible for changing her appearance, and her behavior entirely. Homura walks closer until she was a foot in front of Rukia.

"How are you feeling, Rukia? You alright? Is everything okay?" Homura asks.

Rukia scowled. "How the hell, and what the hell do you mean by those questions?"

Homura's expression changed. "Huh? What are you saying?"

"I'm being controlled by you! How dare you do such a thing!"

"I tried to tell her..." a distant voice countered.

Rukia instinctively swings herself to the source of the sudden speech. It was Shizuku. He came close to them and stopped in his tracks as Rukia eyed them with disdain.

"How can you guys do this to me?"

"We wanted to stay with you forever, duh." Homura said.

"But not like this! I don't want to stay in a hollowfied version of myself! I am not a hollow!"

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but Homura damaged the procedure-"

"I didn't damage the procedure!" Homura interrupted Shizuku. "I modified it."

Horror dawned onto Rukia and Shizuku.

"You did what, exactly?" Rukia pressed angrily and fearfully.

"I modified the hollofication." Homura paraphrased. "You can't transfer back to your original body, Rukia, not without my permission."

"And why the hell not!? And what the hell do you mean by 'without your permission'!?"

"Because, we love you, Rukia. We want to be with you forever."

"Not like this, not like being trapped inside my body for the rest of your life, and you know it!"

"You're right. But, you're gonna have to deal with it, Rukia. We love you too much that we will be together forever." Homura shed some tears as her voice strengthens in anger. "And I don't want anything standing in our way as we are together. If that happens, I swear, I will end them before they even think about how they end up dying!"

Rukia thought about her previous life, as she was wearing a gigai in the world of the living, and in the Soul Society. But something also dawns onto her. She had a strong feeling that something important in her mind was missing; rather erased. Her horror slowly swells to anger.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I can't control her, she won't stop. It's like she's determined to kill someone out of reason if they happen to appear near us, even if it wasn't their fault-"

"SHUT UP SHIZUKU! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Homura yelled. She got tired of his sappy apologies and a purpleish-black energy engulfs him whole.

"Hey, wait!" Shizuku reached out a hand but he disappears.

"Homura!" Rukia protests. Homura's eyes were slits.

"Rukia, you cannot change your body when you want. In fact, you can't change right now. Later, only when I want to leave your body for certain reasons. That is only when you will be normal again. But just to let you know one thing though, before you wake up, don't try to find ways to separate us from each other; you'll die. And by the way..." Homura points at her as the background slowly begins to fade away. "... I own you."

Time: 21:21

Location: Detention Center

Rukia woke up from the frightening flashback-dream. Rukia was currently in a cell, somewhere in southern Japan. Hiroshima. Rukia sensed her location via spiritual pressure. But a jail cell? What the hell was she doing here? The place, no, the atmosphere was filled with rust, must, and disgust. The walls were over-tampered as paint fell from its grip onto the floor. Holes scattered the floors as if a million colonies of ants dwelled underneath it. The ceiling fan creaked ominously as if it were to fall off-place real soon. Also, a foul smell lingered above the cell, coming from a carcass of a rat not too long ago. Maggots surround it, eating off the remains of the lifeless vermin. Rukia looks outside through the small window. Outside was just as ugly as inside. A heavy overcast clouded the blue sky and the ground was just as damp as the jail floor. Jail... What the hell!

"I need to get out of here..." she thought.

With that, Rukia gets up and walks towards the rust-covered bars. She made a movement to chop them off its place. Then she climbs up and into the air vents and crawls away towards the exit. With ease, she exits the large facility and makes a run for it. That was easy, no signs of guards were around. Rukia's stomach started to ache with a gut feeling. Something was not right, how come there weren't any guards around? Within a minute, all eyes were on her. A spotlight flashed upon her that nearly blinded her eyes. Rukia was seeing stars as she staggers towards a large gate. She reaches for it. Something unexpected happens as Rukia began to correspond to the upcoming horror. Electricity emitted from the gate to her nervous system as Rukia shrieks in pain and her body convulses in several directions. Then her brain cells were temporarily fried as she doubled over, crying as she still couldn't figure out what just happened. What the fudge? The heck was going on? That gate was never there...

Rukia's mind was scrambled with many questions. But they were thrown into the trash as multiple squads with assault rifles surrounds her, armed and ready to fire without any signs of mercy. Rukia gets up, sick from electrocution, tired from fatigue, failing to remember. As she eyed the plethora of what to be the entire facility of cops, one of them began shouting through the loudspeaker.

"Get down on your knees with your hands on your head!" he yelled out.

"You want me to do, what?" Rukia said.

"Don't play dumb with me, you stupid-ass girl! Get down with your hands on your head, now! Or we will be forced to open fire!"

Rukia is soon overwhelmed with fear. She was going to get shot! The thought of that aroused her anger. Her body tensed. Rukia didn't intend to get angry, but her instincts took over as her palm summons a twirl of energy. The police noticed it as a threat and he had no other choice for the next few moments.

"She's going to attack... OPEN FIRE!"

Before Rukia had a chance to think, loud popping noises erupted as a barrage of bullets whizzed towards her, plummeting her skin like a hurricane of sharp flying objects. Her body screamed in agony as her pain receptors overloaded their own cells from the penetrating bullets. Blood flew everywhere, the ground, the gate, and nearby cameras were splattered by the crimson red substance. Rukia felt as if she was being torn apart and eaten alive by an imaginary menos, ripping off every single part of flesh that it can devour. Her body stood in place, as a hellish experience of being shot to death haunted Rukia. It lasted minutes, and Rukia felt as if she was about to die. The bullet storm ended, and the cops lowered their rifles. The result stands before them as they stare in terror. Almost all of Rukia's flesh was ripped apart, completely showing off her skeleton, her slightly torn muscles, and a bit of her jaw. Amazingly, her internal organs were intact, without any signs of significant damage. The cop on the loudspeaker can be heard whimpering. Rukia was still alive.

"Wha... What the hell are- AUGH!"

His body was blown apart from a bala that Rukia threw. The surrounding cops shouted in fear as they reload their guns, hoping to put her down with one last round. Too bad that they won't be able to accomplish that. Rukia's spiritual pressure rose dramatically, her eyes had gone completely black as she turned into a hollow. The cops panicked as higher ranked reinforcements appeared to the scene. Just as they raised their guns, Rukia summons her scythe, putting herself into a stance. But then, the cops stare with increasing horror as Hollow Rukia's organic tissues started to regenerate. It was swift, and in a few seconds Hollow Rukia was full flesh again. The cops opened fire. The first bullet misses as well as all the others. The last one tears off Hollow Rukia's cheek, and a second later it regenerates. Suddenly she wasn't there. The cops frantically search for her as an unlucky one splits in two. His organs spews out blood and stomach acid as the nearby cops were either blinded or burned to death. Then Hollow Rukia went into an all out frenzy, slashing at the remaining cops as she was searching for a way out. Blood pooled the grass as minutes passed by. The last few cops ordered a tank to aid them and a blast suddenly knocks over the front gate. That's it! That was the escape route! But it was blocked by something huge. A tank drives inside the area with two cannons on the top of it, ready for business.

Hollow Rukia smiled.

Inside, the co-driver loads the cannon with rockets as they were ready to fire. At the driver's orders, a pair of rockets shoots out of the protruding rods as they make way towards Hollow Rukia in a hell-bent manner. On contact, a massive explosion knocks back many of the cops as the ground shakes violently. Pitch-black smoke and fire engulfs the area and they started to cough due to the extreme scent of the chemically loaded rockets. The smoke started to clear. A red light was visual to the eyes of the cops. In a flash, a horizontal blast of energy blew off the smoke as the ground deforms due to its strength as it heads towards the tank at high velocity. It didn't have time to turn as it was obliterated by the ultra-violent attack. The cops' jaws dropped as well as their weapons. They retreated, scattering in many directions in one piece, and with missing limbs.

Within moments, the area cleared and Hollow Rukia zooms out of the gate and disappears, leaving blood and death behind for the investigators to see. The remaining cops that escaped were then stripped from the previous memory as Hollow Rukia's scythe phased through a witness that saw the event. Then she was gone. The sky slowly began to clear. The midnight moon glares above the Armageddon that lies before it. Hollow Rukia decides to travel by water as she runs through it at a high rate of speed. She was en route to a more familiar location that would take an hour and a half to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

Fugitive

Encounter

Time: 24:45

Location: Soul Society

Soi-fon sighs in agitation. Her and the stealth force had to search an area about a breach in the seireitei. There she stood right before a completely destroyed gate. Then she turns her head to the nearest ninja.

"Gather all the information that you can. We need just enough to inform this to Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Yes sir!" He said.

Soi-fon shakes her head in wonder. "What the hell caused all this to happen?"

The ninjas gathered all they can and they all disappears towards the Head Captain. Meanwhile, Rangiku takes a stroll around the area. She waves her hair side to side, enjoying the breeze of the cool night air.

"Ahh, such a nice night huh? It beats having to stay all day with Captain all the time. Such a buzzkill."

Rustling.

"Eh..."

It stops. Rangiku was sure she heard a grunt. Someone was near.

"Who's there!?"

The tree rustles again as the person tries to make a run for it.

"Hey, get back here!"

Palming her zanpakutou, she sprints after the person until she reaches a dead end. The person was visually frightened as Rangiku steps closer. As the person turns around, Rangiku noticed it was a guy, and her was badly injured. Then Rangiku blushes a bit.

"He's cute..." she thought.

The guy stares at Rangiku for a while, terrified, as she had her hand on the hilt of her zanpakutou.

"Hey, who are you?"

He snaps out of his thoughts as Rangiku spoke up.

"Wha..."

"What's your name? And what are you doing here?"

"Deo... Deo Minuri"

Rangiku looks at the wound. His left was scarred by three scratch marks. Blood flowed out of the open scabs.

"What happened to you?"

Deo flinched in question. "What do you mean?"

"That wound, what happened to you?" Rangiku asks again.

"Hm, not sure"

"Don't lie to me. What do you mean, 'not sure'?"

Deo looks away. "Dunno."

Rangiku's jaw drops.

'He is soo cute! How old is he?' Rangiku practically drools over him. Deo saw this through the corner of his eyes and took that as a distraction and turns around. With a swift leap into the wall, he lands on the other side.

"I'm outta here..."

"Where too?" Two soft mounds suddenly press onto his face as Rangiku appears out of nowhere. Deo nearly suffocates as Rangiku grabs him and hugs him, his legs dangling off the ground.

"You'll be staying over with mee! I can't leave you out here wounded, I'll get Unohana to fix you up, okay handsome?" Rangiku chirps.

"Uhh, lady, can you 'please' get your jugs off of me?"

Rangiku's temple throbbed at "lady", tightening her grip on his head as a result.

"Just so you know, I am to be called Rangiku Matsumoto, got it?"

Silence.

Rangiku looks at the now passed out Deo. She smiles as she walks back to her barracks with him over her shoulders.

Time: 1:26

Location: slums

Dark Rukia, dripping wet from water-skating, trudges her way towards a small empty road. Honestly, the air wasn't that bad. It had a warm feeling into it, thanking the weather as this part of Japan held slightly warmer air than any other part of town. She mindlessly strolls into a local bar, whereas a huge pack of "total junkies", aka bikers, thugs, and bitter and mildly ruthless men. But Rukia ignores the sharp, penetrable stares from them as she trail wet footprints to the long counter. There, a bartender pops up behind it and greets Rukia with a husky voice.

"How ya doin'?" he asks.

"Fine" Rukia responds.

"You look, kind of..."

"I'm well aware of that, thank you."

Rukia couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. She used her peripherals to catch a glance of a somewhat middle-aged biker dude staring at her wet clothes, more accurately, the lining of where her breasts are supposed to be. Rukia grew uncomfortable by the second, as if she was some type of bait; a Megadolòn waiting for her to make a sudden move so it can swallow her whole. The bartender saw this and moves closer to Rukia, seeing that she is trying to avoid the dude's attentive stare.

'Please move away from me...' Rukia thought.

"Yo, girl."

No response. The bartender took this as an opportunity to hand her a glass water bottle. Rukia nods in a thankful manner. The dude's features deepened.

"Aye, girl!" He repeated.

Rukia did not answer. Instead, she opens her water bottle to drink the tepid fluid that reached into her throat. She manages to finish the bottle in record time, which made the dude lick his lips... Creepy. Then he gets up and scoots closer to Rukia. At this, Rukia shoots him a half-eyed death glare, praying that he might take this as a warning that reads "piss off". Sadly, he didn't catch that as he was less than a yard near her, dangerously close to Rukia's diameter of her personal space. Rukia looks at her empty water bottle just to ignore that the persistent bastard is sitting right next to her just to get noticed. The bartender was a bit offended by the sight. He sighs. Rukia sighs as well, knowing that not only her, but he, too, knew where this might end up going.

"So, what's up? You're lookin' shiny right now."

Rukia instinctively crosses her arms across her chest, but slowly, just so that he doesn't know that she's covering her breasts.

"I tried callin' ya twice, but you didn't answer. So now that I'm here..." He was inches from her ear, which sent icy chills down her spine. "...you can hear the exact words that are coming out of my mouth. So, lets get to know each other."

"Piss off" Rukia shook at the sudden reply inside her mind, but she had to admit, she really was "this" close to tearing off his esophagus.

The dude was obviously not happy with this response.

"Hey, leave her alone. She's had a long day." the bartender said.

"Hey, go take a piss somewhere and mind your damn business." the dude spat bitterly.

"Leave her the hell alone" he repeated menacingly.

"What was that?" the biker sneered.

"You heard exactly what the hell I said, so leave her alone." he said with a cold, dangerous husky voice.

Then, for the first time, Rukia takes one good look at him. He had light blonde hair, a pair of sunglasses on-for what reason?-, a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves covered in a dark blue vest, and dress pants. As she looks up at him, he looks as if he was ready to murder someone. Albeit of the tension, he sighs as he picks up a broom and start sweeping. But the dude didn't like that last remark.

"I can talk to anyone I want, punk!" he said.

The bartender stops in his tracks. Rukia gets up to exit the bar, but a cold, strong grip nearly scares her off her skin.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?"

Rukia's entire body throbs as well as the bartender's temple. The biker dude was very cocky by her tremble as her pulls her closer.

"You're mine. I get to have you all to myself. Now stay, or else."

Rukia's spiritual pressure rises. The biker did not notice, but the bartender's eyes widen to the sudden feeling. Suddenly, Rukia's hand was up, shaped as a scoop.

FWAM!

Blood and water mixed in the air as the biker dude lands on the floor with glass on his face. Rukia lets out an extended, ferocious growl as pieces of glass scatters across the wooden floor. Many other people froze at the sight; mostly pissed, fewer surprised. The bartender was the only person to break the ominous silence.

"What... the...hell?"

The biker dude got back up. He snarls at the feline Rukia with hatred and malice.

"Now you're going to pay, you dumb bitch!" At that, he pulls out a combat knife and instantly charges towards her. This alerted the bartender as Rukia stood there, waiting for him to bring that knife closer to her face...

CRUNCH!

The bartender characteristically breaks the broom with his left hand, rears a good distance, and blasts a hard right with his right hand.

BOOM!

The biker dude's face distorts from the intensity of the punch, his face distorting heavily with three of his teeth popping out of his mouth as a result, and is sent flying out of the bar and blows off the entire front wall in the process. Everyone must of shat their pants at the devastating "falcon" punch delivered by the bartender. The few customers who thought wrong about him now knew not to mess with him in the near future. Then he jumps over the counter, huffing and puffing as he walks towards Rukia. She looks up at him as his shadow casts over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes, th-thank you, sir."

"Good. Now, to deal with this asshole..."

As he began to walk past her, Rukia saw a glimpse of his name tag, but only saw a fraction of it. She thought it spelled "Shizo". It's a weird name. Hell, around her is weird already. Rukia's thoughts were scratched off from sudden shouts that reeks of pain and hate.

"You, bastard! Do you know who the hell you're messing with!?" He held up his phone, numbers going up by the second with a name on top. "I just called up my boys, and they are gonna come over here in less than a minute just to kick your ass!"

"Oh, boo-hoo! I wet my pants. Now let me tell you this, you got one 'second' to get your sorry ass outta here before my foot does the rest. In other words, I'll be the one kicking your ass, literally!"

"You think your funny, tough guy?"

"Glad I don't."

Loud rumbling noises surround the block.

"Hohoho, here they come, prick. You're about to get a beating of your life!" a menacing grin scraping his face.

"Oh, I beg to differ-" A sawn-off shotgun pokes his head. A big hairy stud appeared out of nowhere, finger on the trigger, ready to blow off all of his blond hair.

"Better stop trembling, fool..." he said, as he raises his gun. "...or my finger might accidentally slip-"

PLACK!

The shotgun was inevitably cut in half and the man stares in misbelief as his weapon lays on the ground.

The bartender looks at the now trebling man, eying him with looks that can kill.

"Trembling, huh? I think I was supposed to say that to you... Only that I'm not ARMED!"

The man was suddenly in the air as the bartender uppercuts him, blood flying in several directions from the pounding knuckles of his hand from the man's now broken jaw.

THUD!

The rest of the bikers look at him with disgust, then at Rukia. Then they look back at the bartender- wait... Where is he?

"Ha!"

BAM!

He kicks a biker off of his chopper as well as another one. They flew ridiculously to the ground, face first. One of the in the far left took charge towards Rukia, who uses air pressure to swipe him from his feet and throw him to a table. Everyone darts out of the way and exits the bar to evade injury. A click. Rukia swiveled herself to a barrel. The old biker smiles as he gets ready to fire. It was slow motion. The bullet glides through the chamber, out of the barrel, and suddenly flattens on her skin. Unbeknownst to the biker, Rukia's dark version of herself was thankfully known with Hierro. Rukia smirks. The biker's face fell. In a flash, her fist connects to his nose and he flies to a wall. The wind was knocked out of him on contact, therefore her zones out. More bikers closed in as the bartender beats the first remaining wave. But the reinforcements had bigger guns on their backs. Rukia's eyes widen. The bartender just laughs.

"You guys want more? Bring it!" Then his eyes widen as he saw the weapons, and smaller, spherical objects on their waists. "Oh, crap!"

He looks back at Rukia's terrified look.

"What's your name!?" he calls out.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! Your name?"

"Rukia."

A pause. "Your chance of survival ends here! Get out of here!"

"I can handle them-"

"No! They are going to blow you up! Now get the hell out of here while you still have the chance!"

"But-" Rukia's lips froze as she saw the objects. Grenades... "They're planning to blow up this area!"

"Yeah, no shit! Now GO!"

That was all she needed to hear. She swivels herself as she uses flash steps to escape the upcoming horror. The leader of the pack saw her and attempted to chase her. He revs his chopper to full speed as he zooms past the bartender.

"Oh, hell no!" He punches the ground and picks up a rock and flings it at the biker. A dull thunk knocks out the persistent biker as he meets his fateful end. The bike over steers as he flies out of it and he slides on the floor and starts rolling over. That was bad, especially if the chemicals inside said object were to mix together-

An explosion.

Rukia turns around as huge balls of fire engulfs a storage shack. She stood, watching the horrible ending, until she heard a solid SPLAT. A limb sat right across from her foot, twitching as it was nearly torched, blood flowing out of its severed end.

Rukia wanted to puke, but she did a lot worse... And she knew it.

Rukia took the streets as she continued to flash step on nearby trees and light poles. Suddenly, a bullet slices a part of her arm and she lands on the asphalt in shock. Someone trailed her, but was nowhere to be seen.

"Reveal yourself!" Rukia yelled out with authority.

"Tsk. So, you can sense my presence." a dark voice said. Rukia trembles.

A slim man with two pistols aimed at Rukia appears from a corner. He had on the same clothes as the biker gang.

"Thought I was gonna let you get away? Your friend was a pure dumbass, letting you wander off alone. Heh, I guess it's only me and you. I'ma take my sweet little time, shooting every single joint that you have. And I'ma make sure that you suffer, you fun-sized animal."

'Ngh, fun-sized animal? Who does he think I am? His life is at stake, here!' Rukia thought.

He inches closer and then Rukia was suddenly in mid-air. He read her movements and shoots both of her knees. A shriek of pain escapes Rukia as she crashes to the ground. The man gets closer as a laser is pointed to her head. Pain surged all around her lower body as she felt paralyzed. Then his boot crushes her face to the ground, deforming it in the process. Rukia was shocked of his formidable strength.

"Now... Any last words before I plant a bullet to your head, monster?"

Spiritual pressure surges from his gun. No way! Is he some type of arrancar? A hollow?

Rukia's thoughts were, again, shattered by a very weird voice from a distance.

"Now you leave her alone, you sick moron!"

The man looks up, obviously pissed. "Who the hell're you?"

Rukia turns her head after he releases his foot to take a look at the intervening yeller.

"I'm the one that's about to stop you from killing her!"

Rukia was slightly annoyed by the scratchy voice. But his teen-age appearance piqued her interest a bit.

"I bet your lame-ass that you won't!" the man said defiantly.

"Don't worry, lady! I'm going to save you from that vile fiend, believe it!" the interrupter said, pointing a finger at her and then gives her the thumbs up. Rukia was halfway to reassured, and the man was nearing to explode.

"That's it, ya damn monkey! Eat this!"

Bullets were fired and the teen as he easily dodges the high-velocity objects with finesse. Then he suddenly appears in front of the man and kicks his abdomen, bringing him backwards.

"Damn, you"

Sparks emits from his pistols as he takes aim.

"Get a load of this!" With that, he fires a pair of huge blasts at the teen. As it makes contact, Rukia cringes as the balls of electricity explodes. The man laughs maniacally.

"He though that he can handle me, but he got shot the fu-"

"I dare you to say the eff word." the weird voice said.

The man's eyes widen. It came from behind him, but how?

Rukia looks ahead of him, seeing a burnt-up log of wood from where the teen was previously standing. Then she turns back around, now seeing him behind the enemy.

"What the hell? How the hell did you do that!?" He screams as he turns around, just in time for the teen to disarm the man with a swipe of his leg. The guns were yards away, far from the man's reach.

"It's something called 'substitution jutsu'. A technique I learned a looong time ago. Trust me, it takes practice."

Rukia had a sharp feeling that his power was a bit similar to hers, but it was enormous. His spiritual pressure was that of a captain's level. Almost like... Like... Agh, it's like... Damn...

'I can't remember!"

Then she looks at the teen. He bears a striking resemblance of one particular person. From feet to head, she analyzes him; the brown sandals, the pale red and green kimono, the large scroll on his back, brown eyes-no wait...frog eyes?-, markings under his eyes that symbolizes his eyes, and finally, bright orange hair! The hair blew it off the park, but Rukia couldn't decipher the person who he looks exactly congruent to. The memory wasn't clear to her. Why is that!?

The man took this long pause to grab Rukia from behind, pull out a spare pistol, and press it onto Rukia's skull.

"Ha! Dumb bastard! You ain't got a chance of saving this little girl as I'm about to blast her cute little face off."

Rukia could of easily sliced him in half, but he bends his spiritual pressure over her, blocking off significant power that Rukia tried to release.

"Sneaky... How the hell can you manage that? Are you truly a human, or are you a hollow!?" Rukia pressed.

"I'm none of your concern. You should say hello to your new friend, my pistol. He may be that last you'll see before I bust a cap on your ass." he snarled.

The orange-headed teen started to laugh. The biker took this as an insult.

"And why the hell are you laughing?"

The teen started moving his arms, making various hand signals before ending it with the cross of his middle and index fingers.

"Because, I can totally kick your ass by watching you getting your ass kicked!"

"What?" the biker said.

'Huh?' Rukia wondered.

As if on cue, a puff of smoke appears and a replica of the teen stands there, smiling. The biker turns in horror.

"What the fu-"

THUUUD!

The biker lets out a major nosebleed when the teen plants his elbow upside his head. Ouch...

Rukia was set free and the biker regains his composure and abruptly stands still. A menacing aura surrounds the biker as the wind around him begins to twirl due to rising power.

"Now, I'm gonna kill you. Prepare for a death sentence."

Rukia blocks her eyes from lingering dirt as the clone jumps next to the teen. Then, the teen takes a stance as he holds down his hand and the clone starts to make swift, circular movements as if making a small cyclone on the teen's hand. But, to Rukia's shocking witnessing, it was far greater than a cyclone. It was a rapid force of air, rotating in a formation that caused a somewhat whitish-blue sphere that became bigger by the second. Then it grew to the point that spikes started rotating out of it. Two forces of air overwhelmed her, so she moved back. As for the teen, he chuckles.

"Nah, I think that goes for you, bro."

With that, the biker released a blast of air that blows off the nearby glass from buildings towards the teen. But he simply deflects it, severely damaging a building as a consequence. The biker was terrified. He was over. That was his strongest attack that he has ever created. The teen should of died by now. But no. He survived. Ain't that some bull?

"Who the hell are you?" he said, his voice filled with acid.

The teen brings his arm backwards, ready to set this thing in motion.

"Who am I you, say? I am the one that's about to end your life, buddy"

"Don't play games with me, you asshole! Tell me your name! I, Izemuro Eniu, will not be killed without knowing the person who will kill me!"

"Proper language, huh? You got pretty good with your grammar, you martyr!"

"JUST TELL ME YOUR GODDAMN NAME!"

Rukia yells out as he unleashes a cero.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S A CERO!"

"My name is, Naruto Uzumaki, and like I said, I am the one that's about to end your life, buddy."

"Go to HELL!"

"RASENGAN!"

The blue weapon took flight just as the biker fires his cero. A blast ensues, but the rasengan is far more powerful than the cero, therefore it dissipates and sends Izemuro into the sky, shedding him into a million pieces.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" His voice fades away as he was obliterated by the hulking power of the rasengan.

"Gone." Naruto said, his voice low, but it held its scratchy composure.

"Y-you."

Naruto turns around to see Rukia descending from some unknown hiding spot.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"No problem! Hehehe." He have her a thumbs up, his upbeat scratchy voice continually annoying her, still. But Rukia was soon accustomed to it.

"So, where are you headed?"

She looks up at him, still trying to figure out the resemblance. She soon dazes off. Naruto waves his hand.

"Uhh, lady?"

Rukia's temple throbbed at that.

"Just call me by my name, please."

"What's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, knucklehead ninja of the Leaf Village, Believe it!"

Rukia winced at his sudden movement. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper."

"A Soul-what?" Naruto wondered receiving a cold chill at the words.

"Soul Reaper." Rukia repeats. "I hunt down monsters that tends to hurt other souls."

"Whoa, that's ironic, cause I was thinking that you were a person that hunts down souls, not monsters."

Rukia sweatdrops and thought of an idea. She pulls out a sketchbook and draws out a diagram of her discussion about souls and hollows, pluses and minuses, the world of the living and the Soul Society, "that was where i currently work before I was sent to the world of the living" Rukia said through the discussion. Naruto took in all of the info within minutes.

But one thought really blew the demonstration into pieces.

"Rukia, I understand."

"Good."

"But can I ask a question?"

"Go on."

"No offense, but, what the hell is with the crappy-ass drawings?"

TWACK!

"Ow! What the-"

Rukia's dark aura caused Naruto to shut up.

"My. Drawings. Aren't. CRAPPY! THERE'RE A WORK OF ART, FUCKYOUVERYMUCH!"

"Damn... Lady, calm down!"

Rukia is back to normal with a blink of an eye. Then she sighs. "Well, at least you said no offense... Unlike..."

Then it hit her. Right in front of Naruto's face was a similar face, but without the whiskers, there was a characteristic scowl on it. Rukia's head began to ache. Naruto palms her shoulder.

"Hey, Rukia, are you okay?"

Flashbacks of cops reaped her mind, the facility, the cell, the number... Rukia glances her right breast.

404

Rukia decides that it was time to leave here. Distant sirens alarmed Naruto as he sniffs the air.

"Cops."

Rukia was up.

"I have to go!"

"Hey, let me come with you."

"What? Why!"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Rukia felt his spiritual pressure, comforting as it wraps around her. Not with pain, not with malice, but with comfort.

"Okay. But be sure to keep up."

"Piece of cake."

With that, they vanish to the late night sky as the moon sets, and tires screech to the scene before them. The cops come out of the first car, and out comes a guy with skinny pants and a black t-shirt covered with a black leather jacket.

He eyed the debris. "Damn... Who would do something like this?" he said with sarcasm.

"Yo!"

He turns to a cop.

"You might wanna check this out, bro."

The guy walks up to him.

"You think it was the biker boys?"

The guy eyed the distinctive scratch marks. His smirk grew.

"No, even greater."

The cop grew cold.

"The fugitive?"

"Oh, hell yes. She definitely scratched the hell out of the streets. Heheh, this is bad-ass."

"HAVE EVERYONE SEARCH THIS AREA, NOW!" cop ordered. The other cruisers sped off in multiple directions.

"Oh, Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. How are you going to make us find ya? Do you want to go home? You do, do ya? Trust me, I'll take ya. Yeah, cause I am your daddy." he said to himself with a rather creepy smile. Then he turns to his cruiser and starts the engine. Then the tires screech as it drives away with a licence plate that read "Orihara".


	3. Chapter 3

Fugitive

Unsettling

Time: 7:30

Location: Squad 12 barracks

Deo's eyes slowly opens. A white-haired captain stares at him with a serious face. Deo grew a bit creeped out and began to sit up, wondering why the hell he was staring angry monkey eyes at him for.

"Ugh... Where am I?"

"Squad 12 barracks. I believe Rangiku brought you here?"

Deo just remembered.

"Oh, yeah. The big boobied lady."

The captain sweatdrops. "I'm sorry... Big boobied?"

"No offense, but come to think of it, she suffocated me with them."

More sweatdrops appear on his head. "The hell...?"

"Caaaptaiiin!"

Rangiku pops up by the door with a bottle at hand.

"Hey it's you again!" Deo points out.

"Hey, there. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, thanks for asking."

"You two already know each other?" the captain wondered.

"Yes. I brought him here because he was injured. I didn't want to just leave him to die."

"Wait, I'm alright. I can stand-"

"You're not alright. Don't move, Captain Unohana is on her way right now." Rangiku warned with a sudden sharp tone.

The white-haired captain still eyed the two in wonder and annoyance. Rangiku noticed this and she perks up.

"Oh, yeah. Captain, this is Deo Minuri. I met him outside not too far from here. Deo, this is my captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Okay. Hey Hitsugaya..." Deo said semi-politely.

"That's 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you!" he snapped.

"These nuts, bro." Deo shot back silently.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, Captain."

"I'll let that immature remark pass."

"...nevermind" Deo says with a temple throb.

Rangiku witnessed the entire argument, sweatdropping until Unohana walks in with a health kit.

"Oh hello there, ryoka." Unohana greeted.

A question mark appeared on top of him. "Ryoka?"

"That's the term we use for intruders. I can take it that your thick head is processing as of now, correct?" Hitsugaya explains cooly.

"You call me an intruder, but Rangiku was the one who brought me here. So bluntly, I was 'dragged' here instead of 'walked' here, smartass." Deo replies as his dark features darkened even more.

"Disliking each other, huh? I highly recommend that you both stop it before I begin to treat his wounds. Otherwise, the problem might become a non-reassuring switch-around. We wouldn't want that, would we now?" Unohana said patiently, packed with a calm and sweet smile that held a creepy and frightening ambience around her expression that caused both Hitsugaya and Deo to nearly piss their pants.

"No m'am." they said.

"Splendid. Deo, I need you to take off your shirt."

Deo obliged and Rangiku couldn't get her eyes off of him despite of the deep scratches.

'He's well built.' Rangiku thought rather pervertedly. Deo noticed her glance by his gut feeling and clutches onto his shirt. Once Unohana was finished bandaging his torso, he immediately pulls on his shirt, earning a wave of pain on his spleen in the process.

"Ow..."

"You shouldn't move too swiftly, or you'll open your wounds again." Unohana warns.

"I know. Thanks for the treatment."

"You're welcome. I will return in a little while to check up on you."

"Huh? why?"

Unohana smiles, her creepy side lingering in her aura. "I want to make sure that you are healthy. Please do not leave the barracks before my return, or I won't be able to save you from a sudden infection that threatens to destroy your tissues. Is that clear, Deo?"

Her saying his name like that made him quiver without himself noticing. His own body was scared shitless of her voice.

"Clearer than water."

"Splendid. I will see you in a few hours."

Oh, shit...

Hitsugaya and Deo had the same expression as Unohana mentioned "hours". That meant staying here, in a couch, with an annoying ass midget-captain, with a well endowed, huge bosomed lady. That will become a lot more horrifying just watching her as her breasts threatened to pop out of her form-fitted kimono. Knowing Hitsugaya, by just a few minutes from Deo's point of view, he didn't even want Rangiku to be here for a few hours. Speaking of her, she lay on the floor, drunken from the huge bottle of sake that she held weakly in her hand. Hitsugaya's expression changed dramatically.

"Matsumoto! GET OUT OF HERE!" he belloed.

"Damn, bro, right in my left ear." Deo said irritably.

"I am not your 'bro', ryoka! And if you don't like it, I suggest you leave."

"Gladly, I'm really happy that you saved me from having to deal with your bullshit." Deo got up to leave.

"Hey wait! Unohana said stay. Your wounds are still vulnerable." Rangiku said, suddenly sober.

"Sorry, but as much as I like to stay alive right now, I am better off leaving Dr. Half Pint here before I flip off."

Hitsugaya's temple throbs at his new nickname. "THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!"

Deo was already gone. Rangiku facepalms as she looks at her captain with a skeptical look on her face.

"Dr. Half Pint?"

"Drop it."

"Fiiine."

About an hour had passed.

Deo continued to take a stroll around the area of Sqaud 12, since he still obeys Unohana suggestion. He has a habit of good manners in several occasions. As he turns a corner, he hears multiple footsteps coming his way. As he caught sight of the leader, he saw that he had short, dark hair with a short-sleeved kimono. But his route is cut short as he slows down at the presence of Deo. Another guy with a funny haircut with sideburns and sunglasses looks up at the leader and speaks up.

"Hey, Shuuhei, who is that guy?"

The leader looks up at him with apprehension. Deo looks back with an annoyed stare.

"You know that I'm standing right in front of you. Try asking me, maybe?" Deo responds dully.

Shuuhei palmed his zanpakutou as his eyes narrowed in realization. "It's the ryoka."

'Ah, here we go again... What the hell' Deo murmured mentally.

"Well, lets get him." sunglasses said.

"Alright. You're coming with us!" Shuuhei yelled out.

"Like hell, I am!" Deo runs off. Sadly, Shuuhei appears right in front of him and tries to shoot him with kido.

"Shokkahou!" The red ball of energy shoots straight for Deo, who easily swats it away with an arm.

"What the hell!?" sunglasses yelled, as he charges towards Deo from behind. He read his movements and leans a few inches away from the blade's attack point, grabbing the hilt of the zanpakutou and elbowing sunglasses in the face. He lands horribly on the ground as it cracks from the force of impact. Shuuhei had a look of pure terror as he comprehended to Deo's unimaginable strength. But what scared him the most is that he felt two taps on his shoulders. Deo was behind him.

"Yo"

Shuuhei swung at him on instinct, but it was too late. Deo simply grabs the zanpakutou, throws it away from Shuuhei, and took a few steps back. Just as he did that, the wall that they stood on explodes. Shuuhei detached the bombs from his neck just hoping to blow up Deo, but failed miserably as Deo was above him. His eyes widen.

"Who the hell are you?" Shuuhei started.

"The person you tried to blow up?"

Shuuhei sweatdrops. "I meant your name!"

"Oh. In that case, Deo Minuri."

After these words came out of his mouth, sunglasses appeared out of nowhere and slashed at his back, but missed by a millimeter as Deo simply swiveled himself and kicked him to the ground. Again. This time, the ground deformed greatly.

"Can you please stop trying to kill me? I already met this one particular person that already almost murdered me since the motherfucker didn't die! I seriously DO NOT want to have to deal with another persistent soul reaper just because I'm a damn 'ryoka'! It's a major piss off!" And with that, he was gone. Shuuhei looked at Deo's previous position, then at his companion.

"Tenzaimon?"

"Yeah"

"Did we just get our asses handed to us by a ryoka?"

"Since my ass literally hurts, then yeah..."

"Damn. This is just great. Now it will just piss off Byakuya even more."

Tenzaimon was a bit alarmed. "Byakuya already knows that the ryoka was strong."

"But he took down two Lieutenants! That's not acceptable news to the Head Captain."

"If Head Captain knew what was going on, he would of already sent a captain to help us."

"Oh, yeah."

Tenzaimon sighs.

"That was one hell of a strong move, Deo Minuri." Shuuhei said to himself.

* * *

Now i'm able to accept any reviews about how you like the story so far, good or bad. Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Fugitive

Is she alright?

Time: 10:00

Location: Rukon Hill

"He's not here!"

"But how!?"

"I dunno!"

"Well, keep looking until you know, dumbass!"

"Come on, chill out a little! I looked everywhere!"

Shunsui Kyoraku and Soi-Fon searched every single spot in the Seireitei in hopes of finding Deo. He went missing two hours after the intervention of Hisagi Shuuhei and Tensaimon. So apparently, Soi-Fon is pissed and Shunsui is very tired. Not reallytired, just lazy.

"We looked everywhere, Soi-Fon. Can we take a break?"

Soi-Fon sighs in extreme agitation. But he was right, and fatigue took its toll on Soi-Fon's little figure.

"Dammit, fine. I'm reporting this to Head Captain Yamamoto. Meanwhile, you can finally take your lazy ass to rest."

"Thank you, and I'm not lazy!"

"I'm not even gonna go there." Soi-Fon dissipates.

"Hmph. How mean." Shunsui also dissipates.

Westward in the Seireitei...

"WHAT!?"

"We looked everywhere, Matsumoto, he is currently AWOL right now."

"I know that, but how can he be missing at such short notice, and so little time?"

"I guess he's not your average ruoka."

"I guess so too."

Rangiku stares into space in thought. Shunsui just waves and walks off, saying that he was going to check up on Nanao, which was somewhat 'total BS'.

A little while later...

There sat Deo on top of a building, watching the sky as intently as possible, which wasn't a problem. He lets out a sneaky laugh as he successfully escaped the Soul Reapers who were looking for him.

"Idiots. There's no way in hell that they'll try and look for me at this time." Deo said. Then he drew into deep thought.

"I wonder if they gave up on it..."

"Gave up on what?"

Deo's shoulders comically spiked up, eyes wide as saucers. "Holy crap!?"

"Is something wrong?" Isane asked.

"Nah. Just startled me, is all."

"Oh, okay." Isane sat next to Deo. "How are you?"

"Oh, not much... Just a bit homesick, but I can handle it. What about you?" Deo mused.

"I'm fine. I just left my barracks for a break after treating a patient."

"What happened?"

"There was a brawl against a hollow. He got really hurt and was immediately sent over to my barracks. But I managed to treat all of his wounds without a problem."

"Oh, you're a doctor."

"Yeah."

Realization slowly dawns onto him, turning his head towards Isane. "You don't happen to be Captain Unohana's lieutenant, do you?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" Isane smiles.

'Ah, shit...' Deo deadpanned mentally.

"I think I'm gonna go now... I really should be heading home-"

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah. I did what I came to do, so I'm out."

"Okay. Where do you live?"

"Japan." Deo said in a "so what" tone.

"Where in Japan?" Isane prodded.

"Karakura...?" Deo responds.

"Okay! See you next time! Wait..." Isane just remembered something. Deo tried to escape, knowing what she was going to mention. "Oh, yeah! Captain Unohana wanted you to see her as soon as possible!"

"Tell her I can't. I have to get home!" Deo called out from below.

"But-"

"It's alright." someone said right behind Deo, causing him to freeze in temperature. "What...the...HELL!"

Yoruichi stared at him with a sweatdrop. "That won't be necessary, Isane."

"Really?" Deo and Isane said at the same time.

"Yeah, tell Unohana that I'm taking him home."

"Oh, okay." she replied.

Deo let them talk the rest of the topic out for the next few minutes until Yoruichi comes back to him with a smile on her face.

"Right, let's find Ukitake."

Time: 11:03

Location: Tokyo

Dark Rukia eyed Naruto with her cat-like eyes as they stroll through the ever busy street. It went like this for hours since the event from last night. They didn't stop for a rest and she was surprised that Naruto wasn't fatigued or distracted at the slightest bit...

Wait, she spoke too soon. His cell started to vibrate. He grabs it and holds out his hand, causing the both of them to stop. His annoying scratchy voice was audible again.

"Hello"

A moment.

"WHAT!?"

...

"NO WAY! WHAT THE HELL!"

...

"ALRIGHT, alright... I'm on my way, dammit. But I'm busy here...Look I know this is really important right now and it is our responsibility, no matter what the cost, yeah I get that. But I can't just leave a comrade behind after a huge skirmish! That's insane!"

...

A dark aura of pure failure suffocated Naruto. "...no I did not! You better NOT tell Tsunade! Well if you do, I'm gonna come over there myself and kick your ass on so many places, and it won't be painless! Gah, ya know what, GROW A PAIR!"

Naruto slams the phone shut, his semi-glare "of pure shame" turning to Rukia. She eyed him in wonder.

"Sorry, I have to go now. As of, RIGHT now."

"Okay, I'll walk the rest of the way. Thanks for the assistance." Rukia bows.

"It's no problem. If you need any help, just call and I'll swing by, okay?" He bows in response.

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, Naruto Uzumaki is at your service, believe it!" With that, he was off, hopping from building to building until he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Hours passed as Rukia just walked into East Karakura. There she had an uneasy feeling, as if she was being watched. High above, a red eye stares down at Rukia, waiting for her to lose her guard at the slightest moment. Then the small opening of the garganta closes.

Many more hours passed as night began to fall and Rukia began to feel the fatigue growing inside of her. She walked for more than thirty-seven miles and her legs began to hurt.

"I cannot rest right now, not just yet." She told herself, and continued to walk.

Meanwhile...

Two older teens walked around downtown Karakura. Renji decided that this was the best moment to burp. So he did, earning a slightly annoyed look from Ichigo. They were on their soul reaper forms as they scouted the area for any more signs of hollows, since they already fought two.

"Ah, that was a good quesadilla."

"Really, Renji, what the hell made you eat that thing?"

"My stomach! It was delicious!"

"Now I'm starting to think that you have the same weird-ass eating habits as Orihime does."

"Shaddup! I only tried it once. It's not like I'm going to try it again."

"Bullshit"

"You calling me a liar!?" Renji outbursts with a temple throb.

"No, I'm calling you a walking mannequin; of course your a liar! Once you set your eyes on that thing again, you'll end up Mario-The-Baker crazy and go for it again like an oblivious dumbass. You did the same exact thing last week." Ichigo said with multiple sweatdrops.

"Okay, you got me on that one, but face it! It is irresistible!"

"My ass, It is..." Ichigo felt an unusual spiritual pressure. It was steady, but it bled with enormous power, he didn't like it. Too bad that Renji was too amped up on quesadillas to notice.

"Renji, hold on." Ichigo's serious voice caught his attention.

"What's up?" Renji asked, now cautioned.

Ichigo just darts forward. Renji took a minute to comprehend to what Ichigo just did and runs after.

"Hey, what the hell, WAIT FOR ME!"

Renji turned a corner towards a few restaurants as Ichigo stood frozen, his brown eyes pointing to one out of thirty particular persons.

"What are you looking at?"

"No way..." was Ichigo's reply. Renji eyed from him to the person sitting on the table alone. He had his head down. "What the hell kind of power does he have that gushes out of him like that?"

"I feel it too. The screwed up thing about it is that its overpowering our own spiritual pressures combined. I don't know how the hell he can sleep with his power out of the blue, yet it's just flowing like a calm sea. But now I think he should probably seal it because if he keeps doing that, then-"

A threatening roar.

Just as they turn back, a hollow was already swinging an arm towards them at top speed.

"Renji, MOVE!" Ichigo yells out.

Suddenly, a cero blasts the head in pieces and the hollow dissolves onto the air. Renji and Ichigo stared in misbelief as the currently dead hollow was nowhere to be seen. As they slowly turn their heads, the person that was on the table was now gone.

"Wait a minute, that guy..."

"He's over there." Ichigo runs ahead, leaving Renji to figure out where he was going, again.

"Hey! Stop doing that!"

Ichigo approached a corner at a full sprint, not knowing that someone was coming down the same corner.

The person caught Ichigo from his line of sight within a split second right before...

WHOMP!

He and Ichigo fell on the ground. Renji caught up to Ichigo and began to laugh at the sight.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Shut up, Renji."

"Can you watch where the eff you're going, bro?" The person said.

"I never knew 'eff' was a place" Renji said sarcastically. With this, he earned a pair of 'are you retarded?' looks from the both of them.

"That joke was as close to plummeting down the earth's inner core..." the guy said with a sweatdrop.

"Renji, just shut up for one second." Ichigo said, quieting Renji and turning back to the guy, who began to leave. "Hey, hold on."

He stopped, rotating his head to reveal half of his face. Renji stepped up as he grew serious. "Did you happen to see anything that was unordinary back there?"

"What are you talkin' about?" he asked.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "That blast. It wasn't an ordinary one that uses gunpowder or gases and such."

"Is there a point you're trying to get into?"

"That blast was a cero." Renji pressed. "It held an immense amount of spiritual pressure that was able to shoot down the hollow with one shot."

"And where the hell did that come from?"

Ichigo pointed at him. "It came from you."

The guy shrugged. "What came from me?"

"Your spiritual pressure, asshole." Renji said irritably.

"You sure about that?"

Silence. Ichigo then noticed that there wasn't any signs of spiritual pressure leaking from him.

'It's gone. But how the hell?' Ichigo thought deeply. I didn't take long for the guy to notice that Ichigo was still in thought as he stares at him. He found it kind of annoying and decides to leave since his neck was aching.

"Where do you think you're going?" Renji called out.

"Where the hell do you think?"

Renji's temple throbbed. "I dunno, you're the one that's walking off. You tell me."

"You're the one that's standing there looking like a brainless jackass. You tell me."

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled.

The guy stopped again. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"Deo. Deo Minuri." he responds.

"Deo, huh? That's unusual." Renji says.

"Yeah? The same shit that you call your hair is unusual."

Ichigo snickered and Renji looked like he wanted to maul him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?"

Deo threw a piece sign at him.

"DO YOU THINK I LOOK PEACEFUL TO YOU?"

Deo lowered his index finger and Ichigo began to laugh, causing Renji to run after him. After four steps, Deo dissipated.

"Damn, the next time I see that bastard..."

"Do you think he was a soul reaper?" Ichigo asked.

"A soul reaper? He's out of class, big time."

"I'm serious, Renji. He might have been either a soul reaper or an arrancar or something."

"Might have been a bount."

Ichigo facepalmed. "Bounts use dolls, dumbass."

"Well, gee, thanks for the heads-up, moron."

Ichigo began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Renji asked.

"I'd better get home before Yuzu starts worrying about me getting attacked or something." Ichigo responded.

"Alright, I'll head to the soul society for a bit."

"Sure, later."

"Yeah."

Time: 20:34

Location: Karakura

Night.

Deo opened the rusted door to a motel room. The other residents were partying at the lower level of the building. He flops onto the bed and stares blankly into space. Then there was a knock on the door.

'Ah, dammit.'

He knew that opening the door might mean trouble, but he didn't really care. Outside of it revealed his neighbor and childhood friend, Tokona. Her dark hair that went down her back to her waist was highly noticeable.

"It's noisy down there. Mind if I crash here?"

"Nah, why not."

He let her in, knowing that her brother and her cousin will look her her after a few hours. Tokona sat down on the edge of the bed and turns on the small tv. Deo slumped back onto the bed, behind Tokona. After flipping through so many channels, Tokona turned the tv off in defeat and rests her head on her arms.

"Bored, huh?" Deo asked.

"Yep. This tv sucks."

"My bad. I didn't catch the time to buy a new antennae. I've been pretty busy lately."

"Talking to ghosts?"

"The ones that need help, yeah."

Tokona turns to Deo with a puzzled expression.

"That reminds me, why did you leave so early yesterday?"

Deo didn't say a word. Tokona waited for a few tense minutes until he began to speak again.

"Wahiro."

"Who?"

"This girl. She lost her parents."

"How?"

"...I dunno, she was riding with them in a car going to a festival without them knowing that she was in there. She tried to talk to them but they coudn't hear her. Then she got mad and tapped her father's shoulder causing him to freak out. All of a sudden, the car flips over and kills both of her parents. She started crying and blaming herself for the accident."

"So what did you do?"

"Told her that it wasn't her fault. She wanted to be with them but she didn't know that she was still a ghost. She forgot when she saw her parents again. I stayed with her for a few hours and went to a few places. But she wanted me to go to some place to find her parents..." Deo stopped talking, feeling as if her told her a bit too much.

"Did you find them?" Tokona asked.

"...no." Deo's features grew tired with tension. Tokona saw this and crawls up and lays next to him.

"I feel bad for Wahiro."

"Me too. I'm gonna tell her when I see her again."

"Good." Tokona and Deo was fast asleep in three minutes. The party continued downstairs, raising in volume as more and more people participated. It was half past midnight. A moment later, two older guys climbed the stairs and walked towards the rooms where Deo was. Tokona's eyes shot up from the heavy footsteps and sat up. Deo wakes up from Tokona's sudden movement.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"They're coming for me."

"Who?"

"My brother... and my cousin."

"'Kay, get your shoes."

"I don't wanna go home."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's boring as hell over there. I don't wanna hear them talking about girls and booze all the time. It's annoying."

There was heavy knocks on the door. Deo's head started to hurt from the noise.

"The hell? Are they the cops or something?" Deo got up to open the door, but Tokona grabs his waist to hold him back. "What?"

"Don't open it." Tokona said. "Let them knock a little more."

A slurred voice can be heard from outside. Deo stood quiet to hear it again.

"Tokona, if you're in here then get out. We're leaving. Hetere is waiting for us."

Tokona sighs. "My mom. All right. Open the door, Deo. At least I won't be stuck with them forever."

"Right then."

Just as Deo unlocks the door to open it, the brother's eyes clouded with anger.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"The person that lives here. Why?"

"Are you trying to be a smartass?" the cousin sneered.

"If you take off the 'ass' part, then yeah."

Their temples throbbed.

"Tighten up bro, or we're gonna have to kick your ass."

"You wanna test that theory?" Deo pushed.

"Guys, chill out..." Tokona said in annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing with this guy?" the brother asked.

"This 'guy' is my childhood friend, asshole. Mind your damn business."

"Your business is his business, dipshit." the cousin pressed.

Tokona's temple throbbed in irritation. "I get it... you guys drag me along and talk about bullshit stories just for you to actually think that i'm listening so you can use that as an excuse to think that we share the same experiences? Get a new brain, dickhead."

The brother looked him over. Deo found it irritating and his complexion deepens.

"You wanna fight me, punk?" the brother took a step closer, causing Deo to suddenly put his body towards his.

"I dare you to do something stupid." Deo's deep and monotonous voice growled.

"Guys, stop it!" Tokona said as she tried to pry them off, but was held back by her cousin.

The sound of a horn echos through the building. Tokona's brother lets out a grunt.

"Your ass got lucky. There won't be a next time." the brother said as he walks off.

"Go fuck yourself." Deo responded.

The brother stopped and turned his body. "Say it to my face!"

Deo flashstepped in front of him, causing his cousin to fall backwards in shock.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." Deo alliterates, his words biting Tokona's brother's skin that was sharper than a razor.

The horn sounds again, this time even louder as the car parks between the two buildings. Then the brother turns around, but then he turns back with a left hook aiming for Deo's face.

POW! CRUNCH!

Tokona's brother lets out a pained growl as Deo held a death grip on his fist.

"Bad move, bro."

Deo sends a powerful kick onto his abdomen that sends him flying downstairs. The cousin ran after him to help him up as Tokona stares at Deo, wide eyed.

'Probably shoudn't of done that.' he thought.

Tokona smiles. "Thanks for taking care of that asshole. I needed to see him learn his lesson."

"You're welcome. Just try to keep him away from me next time, because I don't wanna deal with him."

"Alright." Tokona reaches up to kiss Deo's cheek, then leaves the building.

As he closes the door, he locks it, sighs and flops onto his bed again. The tires screeched and Deo laughs a bit.

"She's pissed."

Deo gets up a few minutes later and goes to the bathroom and lifts up the toilet seat. Then he urinates as he thought about what had happened today.

"So... I helped out Wahiro, got chased by this homicidal captain, got slashed by him as a result, got suffocated by a lieutenant's boobs, got healed, got chased again, got teleported here, and got into a fight... What the hell's gonna happen now?"

THUD!

"HOLY SHIT!"

Deo quickly zips his pants and flushed the toilet. Then he runs to where the noise came from. A lavender headed girl with a wierd outfit was sprawled on ther floor.

'What the hell'

Deo wondered if she was alive. He checked her pulse. Alive. Then he thought of something as he picks her up and lays her body gently onto the mattress. Deo sighed, sitting down next to her as she was unconcious. Minutes passed as the clock hits 2am. He subconciously puts her head on his lap and strokes her hair, still deep in thought.

'What happened to her... Is she alright...'


	5. Chapter 5

Fugitive

Things will change

Time: 5:59

Location: Ikebukuro Police Headquarters

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

...

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

...

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Will you grow the fuck up!?"

"Now, now. That's not a nice thing to say, is it, Deputy?"

"How the hell am I supposed to listen to my guys if I have to hear an immature person making all this NOISE?"

"I'm not immature. I'm a human being."

"Then act like one, Izaya the Human."

"Hmph."

"Fuck! They hung up on me."

"Haha, blame it on karma."

"Shut up. I got 'em on speed dial."

Izaya stopped spinning on his swivel chair. He had done this for an hour and he didn't feel any dizziness whatsoever.

"I'm bored, Deputy."

"Then go do something."

"Do what?"

"Your damn job."

"I am, but it is boring me to death."

"Izaya, i'm not deciding on what to do with your life. So go do something."

"Ah, fine. Buzzkiller."

The Deputy gasped.

"Izaya, take a look at this!"

"I thought you weren't goint to decide on what to do with my life!"

"I'm serious, get your ass up here!"

Izaya walked up to the moniter, revealing a semi-rundown hotel.

"I tracked her down to this location. That's where she's currently staying right now."

Izaya smirks, a creepy aura forming around him.

"Good. I knew it."

Izaya goes to a coffee table where a chess board was set up. Then he picks up a Queen and moves it to the middle of the board. Then he moves a Pawn that caused two Bishops to face the Queen.

"Hmhm. Lets see what her next move is when we catch her by surprise."

"Yo."

"Yes?"

"What now?"

"Send two detectives. Let them wear regular clothes so that my little fugitive doesn't discover their presence too easily."

"The hell do you mean 'too easily'?"

"Rukia will notice thim within a mile radius by earshot. But with their disguises, she will be trapped by the time she notices their real intentions."

"Oh. Alright. I'll call up my best boys."

"Roger. Meanwhile..." Izaya begins to stretch. "I think i'm gonna take a long walk."

"Stalking again?"

"Nah, more like watching over."

Time: 6:10

Location: Karakura

A field. A clear blue sky. A light breeze. Rukia, in her gigai, laid down next to a tree and enjoyed the view. Nothing was in her mind right now. Rukia smiles and closes her eyes, taking in the peaceful atmosphere around her.

"Beautiful, huh Rukia?"

Her eyes shot open. Her head rested on Shizuku's lap as he mindlessly stroke her hair.

"Shizuku?"

"Hey"

"I'm glad to see you again. What happened?"

"This is where I was locked into. Homura is in another demension."

"Oh."

"But, I like the view. Do you, Rukia?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

A breeze.

"I like it here, a lot."

"Hm... Wait, where's Homura?"

Shizuku's face fell.

"She's... I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

"I really don't know. I haven't seen her since."

"Oh."

Another breeze. Leaves wisp around the air and the sky begin to brighten. Then, Shizuku was fading away.

"Well, then, I'll see you when you sleep again." he says.

"When I sleep again?" she repeats, not know what he meant by that. The twirling leaves were soon replaced by a slowly spinning fan in the ceiling. She was still on someone's lap, but it wasn't Shizuku's anymore. The same person was stroking her hair, too, but he was a bit more gentle.

"Hey, you're awake."

Dark Rukia abruptly sits up, eying him as if she had just seen something very unusual.

"Are you feelin' alright?"

Dark Rukia chokes him, tightening her grip by the second without hesitation. Deo tries to comprehend to what was in her mind. All of a sudden, Rukia throws him to a large mirror. Deo's complexion deepened as the glass shards floats in mid-air, pointing its razor sharp tips towards Rukia. Then they fall a moment later after he stopped concentrating his reishi on them. Rukia's eyes widen. She wondered how the hell he was able to pull that off. Then she regained her composure.

"Who are you?" Rukia demands.

"The person that was thrown onto his own damn mirror. I found you on the floor a few minutes ago, by the way."

"I was on your floor?" Rukia wondered with a puzzled look on her face.

"Pretty much... I carried you to my bed because I didn't want any ants kissing you goodnight."

"Your house is contaminated with ants?"

"This entire shithole-of-a-hotel is contaminated with ants, roaches and rats."

Rukia shuddered mentally. 'What the hell? How can he live like this.'

"So, are you feelin' alright?"

"Yes..." Rukia said a moment later.

"Good, cause earlier you looked tired as hell."

"I was."

"Okay, then you must be hungry. Want me to take you somewhere for a bite? Food's on me."

"Huh? I don't have an apetite at the moment."

Rukia's stomach growls.

"Your stomach does. Come on, lets go" Deo held out a hand.

Rukia paused for a moment, but she gives in. Just as she raised her hand, she heard a car pull up. Deo heard it, too.

The hybrid drives onto an empty parking and shuts off as two casually-dressed detectives got out of the car. They trodded silently as the climbed the stairs, going towards where Deo and Rukia was. Nearby the area, Izaya stood on a roof across the hotel, smirking.

Deo crept to his door as the light footsteps were audible.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." he said quietly.

Rukia was next to him as the footsteps ended in front of his door.

'Why do I have a feeling that there are cops outside the door?' Deo thought.

Rukia trembled. 'Oh, no. They're here.'

"Who's here" Deo whispered.

'Did i wonder out loud?' Rukia looks up at Deo. "They're looking for me..."

"Why?"

"I'm wanted for horrible reasons. They want to use me as a project."

"What for?"

Rukia hesitates, then she sighs and grabs Deo until his ear was near her lips.

"I'm not human."

Deo's eyes widen.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

KRACK!

Rukia gasps as the detectives pry open the metal door with a crowbar. As the door fully opens, they were greeted with a foot to the face for each of them. They flew off the railing and tumbled to ground level.

Deo flips to the ground and kicks them to the street. Then they pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Deo.

"Get on the ground, now!"

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, idiots?"

Rukia lands next to Deo, causing the cops' eyes to dilate.

"Oh, shit... It's HER!"

A static frequency goes off on one of the walkie-talkies.

"What's going on, you two?"

The detective to the left answered. "We're gonna need back-up right now! We just found-"

KLACK!

The reciever broke into pieces from a flying piece of glass. Then Deo breaks the other one after a second. The detectives tremble as they pulled out an electric staff. Deo clenched his fists.

"Rukia, stay."

"What? Why?"

"Just, stay."

With that, he charged forward, dodging the quick swings of the deadly weapon. Deo found an opening and chopped the first detective's neck. He fell to the ground, unconcious. The second one was a bit challenging, as he flips over Deo multiple times and throws a kick whenever possible. As he began to throw another kick, Deo grabs it and elbows it. The detective cries in pain as he falls onto the ground while holding his leg. Rukia wondered how the hell he was able to take them on without a scratch.

'I dealt with thousands. He only fought two.' Rukia thought.

Deo walks up the the still groaning detective.

"Tell me somethin', why are ya here?"

"This is none of your concern, jackass. Do you realize how much trouble you are in right now? The cops are coming from everywhere to find the both of you, so you got NOWHERE to run!"

"I heard enough of your 'BS', bro. I need some answers."

"These are the only damn answers that you'll ever hear from me, prick!"

Deo's temple throbs. On cue, Rukia walks up to the detective, his eyes widening even more after each step.

"Answer..." A large scythe apears from black and purple energy with its sharp tip millimeters from between his eyes, "...or die."

Deo and the detective winced at the sudden appearence of the deadly and unusual weapon.

"What the hell is that thing?" Deo wondered in shock.

"I'll explain later." Rukia said. "But for right now, he knows too much."

"Wait... You're gonna kill me, aren't you?" the detective asked warily.

"No, something much different."

With a swing of her scythe, the memories of Rukia and Deo has been released. Only temporarily, since Rukia could't manage.

"Come on, the cops are around the corner." Deo said. Rukia quickly made a grab for Deo and they both disappear.

A few seconds passed until the first cruiser screeched into a halt. Both of the detectives are fully awake from their unconcousness. Izaya pops up behind a corner, having videotaped every second of the scene.

"I cannot believe this shit." the Deputy said as he approached the madness before him.

"I can" Izaya said.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You're 'boys' have a direct connection to you. I don't have your number."

The Deputy didn't respond. He walks back to his car to alert the paramedics. Then, Izaya noticed a shiny object on the ground. He walks closer to it for a better view. Once there, he saw that it was cracked and saw that pieces of wires and a magnet was scattered around it. Izaya smirks as turns around towards the downed detectives, eyeing the broken walkie-talkies.

"Clever. She's teamed up with someone. This is interesting."

"Yo, Izaya!"

"Yep?"

"They're on their way!"

"Good. They really need the help, as much as possible."

"About the girl..."

"Let her be"

"What!?"

"Let her be. That person, whoever he or she is, is extremely lucky to even be alive right now. She would of murdered that person in less than a minute."

"She's with someone? Oh damn, that ain't good..."

"We'll see. Things will change."

"And how the hell do you know that?"

"Trust me, I know."

Sirens were heard as the truck made a sharp turn around the area.

"Let's hope your right."

The tires screeched to a halt. Izaya pointed to the detectives and turned to a different direction.

"Yeah."

* * *

Review if you want, tell me how you like it.

S.


	6. Chapter 6

Fugitive

Time: 11:34

Location: Southern Karakura

Deo was tired, so was Dark Rukia. She could handle long treks or so, due to her time in Hueco Mundo; but since she couldn't fully control her body, she was prone to fatigue. Rukia began to slow down and lose conciousness second by second.

"Rukia, you okay?" Deo asked as he walks back to the now stationary being.

"I'm tired." Rukia slowly replies.

"After all the shit we got ourselves into, i'm pretty much tired too."

Rukia's eyes closed as she began to fall. Deo noticed this and grabs her just in time for her not to faceplant.

'I really need to find us a place to crash... I think I have an idea though...' Deo thought as he walks down a few more blocks with Rukia in his arms.

Minutes later, he reached a house. It had a sign that read 'Beware, overprotective woma6E inside'. Deo sighs in hope and disdain as he proceeds through the gate and into the porch. He notices the doorbell and rings it. Seconds later, the door opens. There stood a heterochromian woman in her fourties, staring at Deo with a stoic look that meant for someone to simply 'piss off'.

"Hello there." She said stiffly.

"Hi."

"May I help you? I assume I may since you came this late at night."

"Yes, thank you. Is Tokona in here?"

"She's in her room. May I ask why and what your name is?"

"Help, and i'm Deo Minuri."

"Deo. I'm Tokomi Haene."

She held out a hand. With Rukia still in his arms, Deo managed to shake Tokomi's hand. She held a firm grip as she shook his, and it slightly hurt his fingers.

"Come with me."

Tokomi let him in and she began to close the door and lock it.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Tokomi offered.

"No, i'm alright. Thanks though."

"Okay, wait right here."

Tokomi left and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Deo looks down at Rukia's sleeping face.

'She's very pleasant when she's asleep.' Deo thought. He liked that. Her features illuminated in the moonlight. He walks closer to the window as she began to illuminate even more. Deo heard footsteps from the stairs and he turns. Tokona came down with a surprised look on her face.

"Deo, bro?"

"Tokona. I met your aunt."

"I see. How the hell'd you get my address?"

"I knew where you lived from the start."

"That was my brother's apartment, dude."

"I saw it on your ID, dudette."

"Oh. hm...?" Tokona looks at Rukia, still in his arms.

"Who's the odd-looking chick ya got there?"

"Oh, uh..." Deo fell silent.

A realization dawns onto Tokona. "Is that... Wahiro?"

Deo shook his head. He didn't want to tell her about Rukia. But Tokona was his closest friend and he didn't want to mix things up that will shatter their friendship.

"Oh..."

"If it's alright if we crash here? Do you have an extra room?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. But why?"

"My room is trashed due to the dumbasses that destroyed the hotel by partying hard."

"Ouch... well follow me. I got one." Tokona gracefully ran up to the second floor as Deo followed suit, his heavy boots echoed the entire space. Once inside, Tokona rolled down the sheets as Deo lowered Rukia onto the bed. Then Tokona covered her.

"Thanks." Deo said.

"Sure." Tokona replied.

Then he makes a move to sit next to her, only to be pulled back by Tokona.

"Come with me, Deo."

"Uh... What about-"

"Dude, she needs a lot of sleep. She looks as if she got hit by a train, don't you think?"

"Ain't that a bit over-exaggerated?"

"Just, come on."

Deo managed to close the door before being pulled down the small hallway and turning left into her room. Deo walks to the center of the somewhat spacious room as Tokona closes her door, unaware that she left it unlocked.

But why did she close the door?

"Time to get some Z's. I'm tired as hell." Tokona stretched as she stripped off her shirt. Deo's eyebrows crook in surprise.

"Wait, sleep? Where?"

"Here, dummy. There's only one bed left."

"Uhh, I'm not tired. I'll watch a little tv at the living room." Deo said tepidly.

Tokona narrowed her eyes, knowing full well that Deo attempted to avoid her, for some reason. "First, that is sheer bullshit and you know it. Don't try to chicken out on me while we are only sleeping, nothing more. And second, Tokomi wouldn't think twice about stabbing your fingers if they were to ever reach a two foot radius near the remote."

Ouch. Deo's body received cold chills at the thought of being stabbed for a damn remote.

'So much for late-night Horror movies.' he thought.

"Lay." Tokona ordered. Deo pried off his boots with ease and scoots to the window. Tokona undresses into her underclothes and slides onto the mattress next to him. Then she turns herself to face him, staring intently for a while... Until Deo got really annoyed after realizing minutes ago.

"What?"

"Deo..."

"Hm?" he hummed in question.

Tokona straddles him as she flashes the brightness from the screen of her cell onto his slightly burnt face, causing his pupils to shink from the intense exposure to the light.

"What the eff happened, bro?" Tokona's hair whisks over his cheeks.

"Shit happened." he dully replied.

"I'm serious." Tokona added with pressure. "Who did this to your face?"

"I was saving her from two certain idiots who tried to attack her."

"And those idiots are?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Don't give a damn."

"So...?"

"I kicked their rear ends and asked them why they were messin' with her. They had smart mouths so I shut them up by kicking their asses again."

"But how did they do this?" She asked pointedly while rubbing the burnt spots on his face.

"An electro staff, four-hundred seventeen volts."

"Daaamn." She mumbled.

"Yeah, it still stings if you touch it." he said, wincing from her cautious yet repetitious rubbing.

"My bad..." Tokona was absent-minded at the moment as she leaned closer to Deo's burnt cheek and gave it a soft kiss. She thought the exothermic process of it would soften the intensity since her lips were cold. Deo's body dropped a few degrees from the kiss, and it helped as the stinging went numb. But both of their bodies froze from the few knocks on the door. There, the door is wide open with Tokomi leaning on the door frame with a threatening deadpan.

"What the fuck are you doing on top of him?"

"Nothing... Just getting some shut-eye." Tokona said slowly.

"Really? I never knew his groin was your personal mattress." Tokomi said with acidity.

Tokona slightly blushed as Deo's temple throbbed. Tokomi took this as an acknowledgement as Tokona slowly retook her place next to Deo.

"Night. Try not to kick each other off." Tokomi said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean-"

SLAM!

Tokona sighs after a few minutes of silence.

"What's her damn problem? Old prune..."

"Watch how you talk about my sis, bro"

That made Deo blanch and sit straight up with a pathetic look on his face. "That's your sister!?" He hissed.

"Yeah. What, you thought she was my mother, or something?"

"Thought she was your aunt, or somethin'"

"My aunt's dead, Deo." Tokona said in a dead tone. Deo sat quietly for several mind-sauntering minutes. Tokona didn't know what was on his head, neither did she care much. But she she noticed that his breathing was lighter than normal.

"I'm sorry. I never knew about that."

"It's alright, dude. Don't sweat it. Just... Just try to get some sleep."

"Right, then. Night, Tokona."

"Night, Deo."

'Aaaaand... Night, Tokomi.' Deo thought just before he was knocked out, therefore sleeping like he almost missed it.

Down the hall, at the other side of the house, Tokomi was in her underclothes-uncovered by the bed sheets-when she heard a deep, somewhat husky voice talking to her.

"Whoa, what the fuck... Did he just talk to me through my brain?"

Time: 1:30  
Location: Ichigo's House  
"Do you have any ideas on what the hell is going on around here?" Renji ordered. Ichigo just slaps him across the head.

"Ow, dammit!"

"You witnessed the whole thing, dumbass."

"I'm still lost, and still pissed! That bastard is gonna lose his finger the next time I see him! Oh, when I catch him, WHEN I catch him!"

"Renji, could you please shut up!?" Kon appears out of nowhere, stomping towards him like the pissed off stuffed lion he is. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Uwahh! When did you get here!? Weren't you at Orihime's house?"

"I LEFT, DUMBASS!"

"This conversation is getting completely one-sided." Hitsugaya said out of nowhere.

"Agreed..." Rangiku monotoned as the argument between a one footer and a idiotic lieutenant continued. They got louder by the minute and Ichigo scratched his head due to rising agitation and he feels as if he's about to explode.

"Oh, for the love of-WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!?"

The room went silent for a couple seconds. Rangiku and Hitsugaya's hair were comically blown backwards as if a tornado went by, Renji's ears were bleeding, and Kon huffed and went back into his closet, slamming the door just to piss Ichigo off again.

"If that thing breaks your face will replace it's hinges, ya damned stuffed animal" Ichigo snapped with a major temple throb.

"The actual payment will come out of your wallet, smartass!" Kon retaliates.

Ichigo resisted the urge to grab him by the face and throw him out the window. A tense moment passed by as the room fell silent, besides Kon's pretended snoring.

Hitsugaya sighs.

"Now that this goddamn foolishness is over, now is the time to s-"

THUACK! THUD!

Everyone, including a now red-eyed Kon, faced the small debris caused by none other than Isshin Kurosaki.

"What the ape's ass is going on around here?" Isshin said a serious tone, walking to the center of the room.

"Dad, what the hell! That wasn't necessary!" Ichigo said, pulling out his soul reaper badge.

"Neither was your yelling, son!" Isshin said, switching back to his "annoying" voice.

"Your yelling isn't helping NOW either, dad!"

"Son, if you wake up your sisters you will be the one to put them back to sleep!"

"WELL, HOW ABOUT I PUT YOU BACK TO SLEEP!?" Ichigo yelled as he began channeling his spiritual pressure towards his badge.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?" Isshin raised his fists.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!?"

"Enough!" a voice rang.

Everyone glanced at Ichigo's now open window. Soi-fon stood tall, silencing the room as Ichigo began to stare daggers at her... since she's reaching the ceiling due to one upsetting cause, to Ichigo's point of view.

"Soi-fon..."

"What, moron?" She snapped.

"Get the hell off my bed, now."

"Are you giving me orders, young man?"

"Get your dirty, seven-hundred-year-old feet of my damn sheets or else."

"Or else, what?"

"I'll pull you off, myself."

"Ha-ha-ha! Try me, substitute soul reaper."

Right before Ichigo made a muscle twitch, Soi-fon chopped the side of his neck, expecting him to pass out. But the tables turned when he made a grab for her arm and begin to twist it, forcing her off the bed with a light squeal. Rangiku was shocked from his sudden agility.

"Never, EVER, stand on my bed with your damn shoes on... I sleep on it. I don't want dirt or any other crap on me. Got it?"

"You've got some nerve, substitute soul reaper. Are you implying about my lack of hygiene? And how the hell are you doing this to a captain? I can easily kill you right now." Soi-fon mumbled in pain.

"No, stupid-ass, i'm implying about your lack of modesty. And I don't give a shit if you were the Head Captain; I would still make you shit bricks with a single stare. So my suggestion to you is STAY OFF of my ass." Ichigo replied in extreme irritation.

"Ichigo, that's enough." Rangiku said. "We need to get serious on the subject, here."

Ichigo lets go of Soi-fon. She was about to slap him but he glared at her.

"If you want your arm, then you should keep it to yourself." he warned.

"When the fuck did you become so macho, all of a sudden?" Soi-fon added.

"Guys, listen. We're here for a reason. A ryoka, Deo Minuri, left without orders. We need to bring him back before things get out of hand." Rangiku explains.

"What things?" Renji asked, still confused.

"Police say that a girl broke out of a high-surveillance prison complex, and she is completely dangerous. She killed nearly all of them and an armored vehicle. They mentioned that she had lavender hair and eyes, a weird outfit, barefoot, and she was short."

Ichigo's mind flashed at the description. 'Do I know someone that was short, before?' He thought. An image of a girl that looks almost like Byakuya flashed his mind, but covered the top of her face. 'Huh, I guess not... but I'm not sure...'

Renji thought exclusively of one particular person.

"Short, ha! There's a lot of short people!" Renji blurted out.

"Do you wanna live, Abarai?" Soi-fon said with a temple throb.

"Nevermind..."

That confirmed it.

Ichigo sighs, then his head snaps back up. "Wait a minute? Did you just say Deo?"

"Yes, I did." Rankigu answered.

"We just met him hours ago!"

"What happened!?" Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Soi-fon asked sharply.

"The thing is, we saw him sitting at a table near us. But out of nowhere, we were about to be attacked by a hollow."

"Until a cero shot up and killed it." Renji finished.

"A cero?" Hitsugaya wondered.

"Yeah." they both said.

"Who did it?"

"I dunno. But when we turned to the table again, Deo was gone." Renji said.

Hitsugaya and Soi-fon tensed.

"Actually, I felt his spiritual pressure. It was a lot more powerful than ours combined." Ichigo said.

"What?" Rangiku wondered, "But how?"

"He's not even a soul reaper." Hitsugaya confirmed.

"We don't know that yet…" Soi-fon said.

"I'll find out." Ichigo said.

"Are you sure, Ichigo? We're not dealing with an ordinary ryoka."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He defeated two lieutenants already." Rangiku said.

"Ha-ha." Renji blurted out.

SMACK!

"This is becoming a pain in the-"

"Say another word, and you're done for." Soi-fon said as a threatening aura surrounds her.

Renji made a gesture, zipping his mouth closed.

"Good boy."

"Okay… that's all for now. Rangiku, Soi-fon and I will report this to Head Captain Yamamoto to see what his next plan is. In the meantime, we will meet at another location if necessary." Hitsugaya and Rangiku got up. So did Soi-fon.

"Great, now I can get a good night's sleep." Ichigo stretched from the edge of his bed.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow. I think Ms. Ochi is packing a test for us tomorrow." Renji said.

"I know most of it already."

Renji's temple throbbed. "Yeah, thanks for the heads-up asshole."

* * *

Reviews wanted, tell me how you like it! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Fugitive

Clouds in his head

Time: 4:00

Location: Local Ikebukuro Motel

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, where the hell is that man; he needs to haul ass! What the hell is taking him so many hours to get her in AN HOUR!?"

Shizuo paced back and forth repeatedly for about an hour, waiting for the arrival of this 'realtor'. His temper shrinked and shrinked each passing minute and he was about seven-tenths close to grabbing the traffic sign next to him and start swinging like a madman trying to score a homerun with decapitated heads. Hell, he wanted to do that as soon as he gets here.

SMASH!

Shizuo released his leg from the now broken vending machine. A frieght truck stopped in its tracks as the man was about to reload the machine, but he suddenly changed his mind. The truck lurched to the left, fearing that if he lingered enough then Shizuo would probably kick his ass, too.

"Oops, my fault... Wait, where the hell is he!?"

A pair of headlights flashed behind him. The realtor arrived in a clunked up boxcar as it sputtered carbon and overused motor oil. Shizuo might as well take a swing on that piece of shit car and score an eagle. Damn thing was about the size of a large golfball, since the only upgrade on that car was a sweet white paintjob. The engine made a loud _POP_! as it turns off. Then out came a small, yet built lanky man with a large briefcase and a small coffee.

"Good morning, sir. Shizuo, correct?" the man said.

"Yeah, morning." Shizuo growled menacingly. The man trembled as he resisted the urge to shake his hand.

"My name is Kento. I believe you wanted to rent this place?" He pointed his coffee towards the modern structure.

"Yeah. The sign said it was for rent."

"Yes, it is. Do you want to rent it?"

"Why the hell do think i'm standing here at this time?"

Kento went rigid. "O-okay, lets fill out these papers right away, sir."

"About damn time."

After many minutes of explaining, lecturing, and paper signing, Kento stacked the papers into the briefcase and locks it. Then he stands up and hands Shizuo all of the room keys and a override key to the motel.

"Here you go. You have full control of the motel. So use it wisely."

"What's the daily payment again?" Shizuo asked, just to make sure that Kento wasn't bullshitting.

"Two-fifths of all of the current resident's payments. The rest of the money is yours."

"Okay, thanks." Shizuo made a point of shaking Kento's hand. They shake, Kento finally breathing easily as he somewhat gained Shizuo's trust. When the bust-up boxcar clankered away, Shizuo checked all of the rooms to make sure they were clean and vacant for customers. Then he heads to the office in the center of the motel. He made a sign that read...

**MOTEL VACANCY**

**OPEN FOR ANYONE**

**PRICE: 3000 yen/NIGHT**

**NO REFUNDS ACCEPTED UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE KICKED THE FUCK OUT...**

**LITERALLY.**

Shizuo shoved the sign to the ground as it stayed firmly in place. He admired his work and heads to the office in the middle of the motel. He opens, then closes the door and sits on the clair. There was a monitor with multiple views of every corner of the motel, including the office.

"I'm all set up. Let the service begin." Shizuo said to himself as he lights up a cigarette.

Time: 7:43

Location: Karakura High

"You're late, Ichigo." Tatsuki mentioned as he casually walks in the classroom, totally oblivious.

"Ms. Ochi is not even here, so technically, i'm on time." Ichigo said as he took a seat.

"What a way to be a smartass." Renji shot up.

"Shut up and sit down." Ichigo replied dully while giving Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, and Orihime a high-five. "Where's Uryu?"

"He's not here. His dad took him somewhere."

"Why?"

"I dunno, try asking him when he gets here."

"Thanks for nothing, Renji."

"Why you little..."

"You guys are extremely comical, yet I fail to laugh." Tatsuki commented.

"Good one, Tatsuki." Chad said out of nowhere. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Sometimes, Chad, you really are unusual."

"I rarely get that, Ichigo."

"I know, Chad, I know."

The door suddenly slides open and in sprinted none other than a panting Ms. Ochi. She stretched a bit as she walks to her podium as if she was cooling down after a long marathon run. Then slams the oversized envelope on the top as she whoops loudly, gaining a mass of sweatdrops from her students.

"Ha, i'm sorry guys. I knew I forgot my stuff. Good thing I brought your study guides, or you would of been a real flock of lost pigeons." The classroom's sweatdrops increased after those last five words.

"What did she just say?" Orihime was actually lost due to Ms. Ochi's metaphor. Ichigo and Tatsuki just shook their heads.

"You really don't know?" Chizuru chimed curiously to Orihime. Tatsuki and Ichigo just waved them off.

"She'll get over it..." they mumbled in unison.

"Right, people. Time for the test. I hope you studied." Ms. Ochi said in a sing-song tone.

She rummaged through her mass of papers for a few tense minutes. Then she darts out of the classroom, leaving more and more sweatdrops as her footsteps faded away. For a moment, they heard two blips of her car alarm, and the sudden _slam_ of her trunk, another blip of the alarm, and the tattering footsteps of her return to the classroom.

She reappeared to the large sweatdrop that replaced the entire classroom, a majority of them into a facepalm.

"I'm sorry, guys, but the consequence of me remembering my purse made me forget my actual test for you all. So, in this case, there is no test for today."

Sighs of relief filled the classroom. Ms. Ochi just giggled. "I can see that you all are tired. I guess you have all next week to study since there's a break."

Ichigo put his head down. "This is going to be a looong day."

Dismissal was eight hours away, and Ichigo was willing to sleep his butt of the whole time. Unless Tatsuki or Orihime decides to talk to him.

Time: around the same time period

Location: undetermined

Naruto stopped above a building next to a helicopter, hiding from a camera that threatened to give out his whereabouts. When it turns away, he jumps over the camera and heads down. He landed on a lightpole and backfflips to ground level. The scroll was heavy, but Naruto managed to bend his knees upon landing. A child saw him and clapped her hands.

"Wow, that was cool! Mom, did you see that?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, he is very athletic. But that was dangerous and you should never try this at home." the mother replied in a warning tone, hoping it would reach inside Naruto's thick skull.

"Buzzkiller." He mumbles with an eyeroll. Then he walks eastward towards an overcrowded intersection, nudging his way through the pedestrians and walking normal again. Then he comes across a really tall guy, yelling out to passerbys about sushi that was half off. It was a bit creepy when he added yummy at the end. Naruto didn't notice when a girl accidently trips him, causing him to faceplant, hard.

"GAH! WHAT THE-" Naruto jolts up and rubs his nose, feeling the painful throbs as he tries to soothe it. The girl cries out and rushes towards him.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Naruto looks up at her. He was wearing a blue uniform, and she had glasses on. "It's no big deal. I'm alright."

"But you're bleeding." she pointed.

Naruto just noticed that there was blood trailing down his fingers. His eyes were now as white as eggs as his pupils shrank into dots. He began to panic.

"Oh, man, if Tsunade sees me like this!?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto didn't realize that the girl was still here. So he gets up, bows and turns to leave.

"Thanks for the help. I really need to get going now! BYE!" In seconds, he was gone. The girl just waved half-heartedly and stood in place, staring at his small trail of blood.

Minutes later...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Sakura, Jyraiya and Tsunade stared daggers at him when he arrived, hands covered in blood.

"I fell."

"THAT HARD!? I KINDA FIND IT HARD TO BELIEVE!"

"Okay, i'll say it bluntly... I was tripped by a mysterious girl and I knew that I had to get here as fast as I can but SOMEONE isn't very patient at all."

"Heh, true enough. Unless he got beat by a girl." Jyraiya added.

"MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, PERVY SAGE!" Naruto said with small pupils of annoyance.

"ANYWAY, we need to talk business. So I need all of you to hear me out." Tsunade said. "We are working undercover."

"Undercover?" Sakura repeated.

"Yes. We need to keep an eye on a certain person, no, fugitive who escaped a heavily gaurded prison complex."

"Hold on, how did she escape when the prison was heavily guarded?" Naruto asked in concern.

"She wasn't an ordinary prisoner. She was a monster, as one policeman described. She killed nearly all of them and destroyed a tank. Her style of fighting was animalistic. Most say she carried a scythe as a weapon. The rest say she used an immense amount of power, hence the fact that the tank was blown up by it."

"What power did she use?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"It wasn't chakra. But i'm pretty sure that it had something to do with spirit energy."

Naruto, Sakura and Jyraiya tensed. "Spirit energy!?"

"Yes, since she had a strong spirit, so was her will to use it. We need to keep an eye on her. We are given locations to hide out while we watch. Naruto, you first."

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"You will go two miles south from here and scout."

"Okay."

"Sakura, you take central Karakura. There's a high school near there."

"Got it."

"And Jyraiya..."

"Hm?" he looks up.

"You will take northern Ikebukuro. I'm certain things will start there."

"Sure. What about you?"

"I'm scouting everywhere. They will pop up and I want you all to keep an eye on them. If they catch you, try not to make it seem as if you were really stalking them. Just lay low until then."

"Alright. Is that all?" Naruto asks, getting up from his seat.

"Yes, you all will report back here in three days. Dismissed."

They scatter, running and jumping from building to building towards their vantage points. As they got there, they found nearby motels or hotels to sleep in, knowing that they are tired.

But they kept watch, fully aware of the intensity of this mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Fugitive

Brain Breakfast

Time: 5:00

Location: Tokona's House

Dark Rukia's eyes shot open. She just woke up from a disturbing dream, involving her watching the small crack on the blue sky in her normal soul reaper form. It was impossible for that to happen and the thought of it got scarier by the second. Then, the crack suddenly grew two miles wide as an ugly gigantic hand shoots out of the crack, ending the dream. Rukia laid there, frozen, her ears ringing from sudden shock. Thr dream overwhelmed her mind with fear, causing her nerves to vibrate and numb themselves that made her entire body go limp. She really couldn't move.

"No... stay awake." she told herself as her eyelids were partially numbed. Her dead-nerved body was forcing her back to sleep. "Stay, awake!" She hissed.

Her neurons functioned well again as her nervous system transmitted sudden movement signals to her body, causing her to rip off the sheets from her. She panted.

"Deo." Rukia remembered. She got up, looking at the clock that read 5:03am.

Rukia was lost at first when she came into the wrong room. There was a woman, middle-aged, sprawling on the mattress as she tried to sleep in another position. Rukia left and came across a kitchen. Unbeknownst to her, a sensor scanned her every movement from the corner of the ceiling. She stopped in the living room, no one was here. Rukia began sighing as she started thinking that she missed a room. Suddenly, a hand rested on her shoulder. Rukia froze again, noticing a somewhat tight grip latched onto her.

"Early bird, huh?" a tired voice said.

"Who are you?" Rukia demanded, resisting the habit to release her scythe.

"Tokomi Haene. An' watch your tone a bit, it's early in the morning."

"Sorry, my name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"Cool. Anyway, why up so early?"

Rukia didn't have any intentions for Tokomi to know what was going on, since her own fear suggested that she might alert the cops. "I have to go."

"Your friend, too?"

"Yes."

"He's sleeping right now. Try getting some for a few more hours."

"But-"

Tokomi's heterochromian eyes pierced into Rukia's skin. "Get. Some sleep, Rukia. Rest yourself."

Rukia reluctantly went to the guest room and flops onto the bed. She didn't want to experience that dream again, but Tokomi's command rang inside Rukia's mind. Her eyes closed.

'Wait a minute!'

Her eyes reopened. Daylight. Slight wind. Flying leaves. Kimono. Dream.

"Welcome back."

Rukia turns her head towards Shizuku, who carried a box. Then he sat down across from her.

"Shizuku?" Rukia said, eyeing the box.

"Brought something for us."

"What is it?" Rukia sat up.

"Food."

Another spiritual pressure was in range. Behind.

"Rukia"

Homura trodded towards them with mid-sized jug on her back. Rukia looked back and scowled. Homura raised her hand in defense.

"Relax, i'm only here to eat with you all."

"Homura asked me to bring some lunch." Shizuku said as Homura sat down.

"And I brought some juice."

"In a dream?" Rukia asked.

"This is the only time that you will eat or drink." Homura informed sharply.

"Great... i'm imprisoned of my hunger in my own mind. How unorthodox." Rukia sarcastically joked.

Shizuku hands her a rice ball and a juice box. Silence filled the air for about twenty minutes. Shizuku was down to his third rice ball, Homura ate one, and Rukia ate two. Then, Homura started grunting. Rukia looked to her left.

"Damn it. Why won't it open?"

Rukia stabbed her straw gently into Homura's juice box.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Say, Rukia?" Shizuku started.

"Hm?"

"How is it, so far?"

Rukia paused the swallowing of her juice just as Homura eyed him with suspicion.

"How is what?" Rukia asked.

"You know, the cops are hot on your trail and all..."

"How is Rukia supposed answer that stupid question, Shizuku?" Homura suddenly said.

"Erm..."

"I didn't think that Shizuku's question was stupid, Homura."

"Neither did I thought you were dumb enough to think about answering it, Rukia."

Rukia's temple throbs at Homura's arrogance, but tosses it to the side to keep a peaceful atmosphere. Taking a final bite of her third rice ball, Rukia decided not to leave this particular question unanswered.

"It's going good, so far. Though, I've been chased around and all. But I'm fine. Thanks for asking Shizuku."

Homura finishes her juice.

"How about you?"

"I'm okay. Thank you." Shizuku replied. "But, I dunno how long I'm going to be cooped up in here. Even though here is spacious, I still feel as if I'm in a cage."

Homura facepalms. "Shizuku, you're not trapped."

"So why is your spiritual pressure surrounding me right now?"

Homura's eyes dilated. Apparently, her energy clouded all of them (including Hollow Rukia's body) from detection.

"Homura, what are you doing?" Rukia prodded.

"Shizuku, you talk too much. Why don't you keep your mouth shut for a few hours?"

"Don't talk to him that way!" Rukia raised as Shizuku looks down.

Homura stands, hands clenched and ready to depart. But Rukia also stands and seizes Homura's arm. "I'm talking to you!"

Homura swings herself, face to face with Rukia, eye to eye with her deadly glare.

"You. I didn't actually think that you would be so dumb to do such a thing." Homura spat.

"Homura, that wasn't a nice thing to say to Shizuku, at all. Why the hell are you mistreating him that way?"

"I'm not mistreating him. He needs to know his place. I control _HIM_ and _YOU_. So now that you-"

SMACK!

The loud slap to the face echoed the panorama as Shizuku sat there, shocked at what he'd just saw. Homura's right cheek began to swell a bright red from where her palm contacted. As for Homura herself, she froze as if injected with liquid nitrogen. The pain coursed through her entire body like a drug. That triggered a wave of tears to trickle down her face.

"Y-..." Homura trembled. "You slapped me."

Rukia didn't budge.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAP ME?"

"SILENCE!"

Homura froze again. But her spiritual pressure began to surge back to her. Rukia noticed it and grabbed a hold of Homura's shirt.

"Homura, how can you be like this? You're acting as if you actually control me."

Homura shrugs off of Rukia's grip and used her reishi to push her back. Rukia managed to regain her footing right after.

"Rukia, didn't I tell you before. I own you. That's the reason why I am in control of you-"

"Homura" Rukia said, her voice colder than ice.

Homura froze yet again, but kept her reishi around her.

"You may be in control of me, since I can only turn back to normal when you are out of my body, and all."

Homura tensed.

"But, you DON'T control me."

The background froze. Shizuku was shocked. Homura just turns. As she depart, the background began to fade in little specks of flower pedals, making Shizuku the last one to fade.

7:00am. Dark Rukia made it clear in her mind that she needed to get out of here.

Time: at the same time period

Location: Ichigo's House

Isshin woke up and walks downstairs. He opened the door and turns right to the kitchen for a sip of coffee. After one big slurp of his morning drink, he takes a look at the clock. 5:42am.

"Huh. So Ichigo's on the lookout for that girl, huh?"

The door opens. Isshin looks to his left to see Karin rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, hey. Dad."

"Slept well?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Yuzu?"

"In the bathroom. Somehow she got there before I did."

"Yuzu's something else, huh?"

Karin shrugs, earning a droop from Isshin. "You're no fun."

"C'mon, dad. It's early in the morning." Karin yawned.

Isshin perks up. "Which reminds me!"

"Oh, God. Really dad? You might end up out the window, again..." Karin deadpanned.

A goofy smile replace his features as Karin's scowl illuminated in the sunrise.

"Karin, daddy's got this. He he he." Out goes Isshin, in comes Yuzu.

"Good morning, Karin."

"Good morning, Yuzu."

"Want anything for breakfast?"

"Sure."

Karin heard a door swing open, followed by a-

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGG, IIIICHIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"WHAT THE FU-"

Ichigo's spiritual pressure single-handedly dismembered the entire window and sent Isshin to a lightpole.

"Told ya so."

Yuzu just stood there with eyes as wide as saucers.

Minutes later, Ichigo sat, munching the crap out of his kimchi while Isshin painfully finishes of the last of his rice bowl. Ichigo puts down his empty bowl later on.

"Thanks for that, Yuzu."

"You're Welcome, Ichigo."

"Right, I should get going. See you Yuzu, Karin."

"Bye, Ichigo." Yuzu replied.

"Later." Karin said.

As Ichigo heads out the door, Karin gulps the last of her orange juice while Yuzu frantically looks around. "Hey, wait a minute? Where's dad?"

"Hm?" Karin cared less.

Ichigo closed the gate just in time to see a fist coming towards him. He turns and grabs it just as it almost touches his nose. Then his eyes dilate.

"Dad, what the hell?"

"I heard about two nights ago." Isshin removes his fist.

"Whadduya mean?"

"This girl. The description of her sounded familiar. She used live here."

Ichigo prods his cheek in question. "What girl?"

Isshin tensed. "Not you, too."

"Dad, I don't know what you're talking about... or who you're talking about, kay? I have to go."

And just like that, Ichigo was out of his sight. Isshin began to round up who had forgotten her.

"Urahara, Yoruichi, the captains, her brother, her friends, Renji, and now... Ichigo."

Silence filled him.

"How can they forget her, still? This happened once, now it happened again. Only this time, they think she's a fugitive." Isshin began to daydream. "Not my sweet Rukia! How could this be!? Theres no way that she can do all these horrible things they mentioned!"

Then he grew serious, again. "Although, she was in her hollowfied state when all that happened. I should probably go to Urahara to explain this to him so we could figure this out."

"Daaaaaaaaad, Karin and I are ready!"

"Cooooming!"

Isshin sighs.

'As soon as I drop them off.'

Ichigo took a left and walks the straightaway. Meanwhile, he scratches the back of his head a little more than usual. While he was walking, his body felt tingly. He turns swiftly. No one. The street lay empty behind him. Then he began to walk again. As he slings his bag over his shoulder, a certain pink-haired girl peeps a look from behind a tree.

'Damn, that was close.'

Ichigo had this strange feeling again and he scratches the back of his head again, this time walking faster. He felt the stalker pick up the same speed as he did. Her spiritual pressure was new. He didn't recognize it, which made the situation a lot more puzzling.

But that just pissed him off.

Slowly putting his hand into his pocket, he grabs his badge while he looks for an alley. After walking through, he left his gigai and placed it on an emergency exit above ground.

The stalker turned the same corner to find the alley empty.

"What... but how? I'm sure he turned here. I know it..."

Ichigo stood on the roof and examined her. She was shorter than him, had pink hair, wore red clothes and had green eyes. Weird appearence, but he's seen weirder.

'But why is she following me? What business does she have that involves stalking me?'

7:42am.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ICHIGO!?"

"Keigo, did you really have to yell? I mean, why are you yelling in the first place?" Mizuiro asked while rubbing his blown off ear.

"Yeah, what's with all the commotion?" Tatsuki came up with Orihime.

"Hey there, Tatuki. Orihime." Mizuiro greeted.

"Ichigo is effin late, again!" Keigo said.

"Come to think of it, he had been arriving late often. We didn't get a chance to see him normally by the intersection. It's like he's changed."

"I know, right? I wonder what happened to him at home?" Orihime piped in. "I'm a bit worried."

At the worst possible time, ever, Chizuru decided to grab a hold of Orihime's breast from behind.

"Oh Orihime! Always a worrywort!" Chizuru chimed as Orihime squealed. "Don't you worry about one little thing because yours truly will make you feel a whole lot bet-"

THWACK! "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Tatsuki's ninja kick sent Chizuru flying across the classroom. Powered by perversion, Chizuru rebounded to her feet in record time and drooled all over the floor.

"Can't you see, Tatsuki? I am in loooove. Why are you ruining this opportunity for Orihime and I, huh Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki's temple throbbed with intensity. "That's it, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Try an' catch me, tomboy!"

Tatsuki dropped her bag, untied her hair and chased the red-head all the way across the hall. This continued for minutes as many students recieved sweatdrops from blow after blow. Renji, Chad and Uryu walked in just as Chizuru faceplanted the board. Comically, she slides down slowly to recieve greater pain. Her face actually made a squeaking noise as she descended.

WHUMP!

"Okay... what the hell happened here?" Renji said out loud.

The entire classroom was completely disheveled with scattered, overturned desks. Then Ms. Ochi walks in with a temple throb as the whole class freezes.

"I'm not going to mention on to what the heck just happened over here while I was gone, but you had better rearrange your seats at the count of five..."

The classroom sprang to life. "One..." One student fixed part of the classroom. "Two..." The left row was complete. "Three..." One student crashed his finger between desks while Tatsuki cleaned the blood off the board. "Four..." Orihime falls. "Four and a half..." One moron, meaning Keigo, decided to walk on the tables to seat himself in front of Renji. "Five."

Everybody in the classroom can hear the clock ticking. Thats how quiet the room was. Until Renji had to let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Yo, Keigo."

"Huh?"

"Wrong seat, dumbass."

"Oh, right. Heh heh." Keigo relocated to his seat.

Ichigo finally chose this time to walk in.

"Oh, well what do we have here? Ichigo Kurosaki is late to class, that's a first." Ms. Ochi said.

"Sorry, had to detour."

"Why?"

"Many reasons." Ichigo went to his seat after Uryu gave him a weird look. That meant that they needed to talk during lunch break. As he went to his seat, he high fives Chad, Renji, Mizuiro and Keigo, and Tatsuki and Orihime.

"What the hell took you so long?" Renji asked.

"My dad's an idiot." Ichigo replied dully. "He's one of the reasons why I was being followed.

"So what's the other one?" Tatsuki asked.

"Guys, you shouldn't talk right now. This is the official time to study for your test on Monday. Even though it's Friday, your brains have to be fresh."

"We'll talk about this later. Also, Uryu has something extremely important he has to tell us." Chad droned.

Ichigo nods, then turns to the clock.

'I wonder what he has on his mind?'


	9. Chapter 9

Fugitive

Lingering Memory

Time: about an hour ago

Location: Tokona's House

"Deo." Rukia walks in the room only to see none other than Deo under another girl on top of him. Rukia raised her eyebrows in question, then she walks up to the pair.

"Deo. Time to go. Wake up." Rukia shrugs him a bit harshly as the pair slowly opens eyes. Deo saw a blurry figure above him and grabbed his dangled glasses. After focusing his eyes into the clear lenses, his view was consisted of a slightly drooling girl peering down groggily at him. Then he noticed Dark Rukia standing there indignantly. Tokona looks at Deo and then Rukia.

Deo paled.

"Ah, crap."

Rukia eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean by 'ah, crap'?"

Deo points at Tokona, who shrugs. "I'm a deep sleeper. You'd expect that, wouldn't you?"

"Deo, we have to leave. Now."

He noticed the priority in Rukia's voice and nodded in acknowledgement. But there was a knock on the door panel.

Tokona paled.

'Ah, shit.'

A demonic aura shrouded Tokomi as she stared cannons at Deo and Tokona. "What the hell am I looking at?"

"Uhh... this isn't what you think it is..." they responded in unison with eyes blanked as saucers simultaneously.

"Then, what the fuck is THAT?" Tokomi jabs a finger towards the direction of the line of drool that started from Tokona's cheek to Deo's bare chest.

Tokona's temple throbbed. "It's one thing you know that I'm a heavy sleeper, idiot. It's also another thing you know that I ALWAYS DROOL IN MY SLEEP!"

"SAYS THE GIRL WHO USES HIS GROIN AS HER RESTING PLACE!"

Deo's face reddened furiously. "YA BLAMIN' MY BODY PARTS FOR THIS!?"

Tokona absorbed the urge to knock his teeth out. "Rukia, stand back a bit..."

Rukia froze in place, suddenly protective over Deo's safety. But Tokomi's heterochromian eyes possessed her legs to obey her command. With a heavy sigh, Tokomi walks towards Deo with ferocity as she rears her right arm.

'Ah, shit'

POW!

The Haene siblings expected Deo to fly out the window to a nearby tree. Surprisingly, Deo sat there in the same position as before, unscathed.

'The hell, his teeth are still in one piece. And his jaw... But how?' Tokomi thought.

'Because, your attack barks as much as you talk.' Deo mentally answered.

Tokomi tensed. 'What the hell? So that was him talking to me in my mind!?'

She stood there for a full minute, not noticing that Deo and Rukia was already on their way.

"Hold on! Where are you guys going?" Tokona asks.

"Away from this area." Rukia said.

"Why?" Tokomi asked.

Rukia froze, knowing that she's going to risk her life by telling her even a fraction of the truth. She sighs.

"We're running away from someone. Someone extremely dangerous."

"For what reason?" Tokona asked.

"He wants to use me for some kind of project. He thinks I'm a monster, so he will do anything in his power to capture me. Therefore, we must leave. Far away from this area."

Tokona froze again, this time afraid that she may not see Deo again. She suddenly grabbed her keys. "Tell me where to take you."

"What?" Tokomi, Rukia and Deo said.

"I'll drop you off. I want to be the last to see you two, at least."

Deo and Rukia looks at each other. Rukia nods. Deo turns to Tokona and nods.

Tokona smiles and Tokomi shrugs. "Alright. I wish you all a safe escape."

"Thank you." Deo and Rukia said in unison.

After a few minutes, they entered Tokona's old brown Toyota Corolla Ae86 with Deo in the middle behind her and Rukia. There was a cold start, but the engine whirred to life with intensity and volume.

"Damn." Deo commented.

"Such power..." Rukia mused.

"Like it? It's my own personal racecar." Tokona said with excitement.

"Pretty awesome." Deo said.

"So." Tokona disabled the parking brake, allowing the 86 to crawl backwards out of the driveway. "Where to?"

Rukia's mind flashed an image of a structure that resembled a campus. She told her and she nodded.

"That's near the center of Karakura." Tokona swiveled the steering wheel to the left, allowing the car to face towards the right. "Buckle up, guys. It's kind of a long way down."

Tokona set the car to first gear, causing the tires to push the car up to 47 miles an hour.

It was 7:30 as Tokona finally entered a highway southbound. Going at least 110mph, Tokona shifted to 5th gear as they head towards Karakura High School. Rukia closes her eyes and grins, knowing that the heat was behind them. Though, she knows that it will catch up to her sooner or later. But right now, she might as well enjoy it. In the backseat, Deo sat behind Rukia since the middle wasn't installed with a seatbelt. He looks out the window, enjoying the sunrise they pass the early drivers with or without their coffee cups. Deo ignored the uneasiness about the current situation on the inside. Knowing full well that they needed to hide, he knew he and Rukia had to be discreet about it. So, the thought of him going to a different school didn't bug him. The last school that he went to was too much for him to think about. Tokona looks at him throught the rearview mirror and notices his dream-like expression. Deo felt it and looks at the mirror just as she faces the road. Deo sighs and puts his head on the window, eyeing the passing bridge and not knowing that he was slowly drifting to sleep after a few seconds.

Fifteen minutes later...

As Tokona made a right, she slams the brakes. Deo woke up from falling asleep in the car a few minutes ago. Rukia, also awaken from her slumber, looks up in front of them.

"Hey guys, I can't move." Tokona deadpans as she stares at a tall person holding a cane.

An image of the Soul Society and a certain shop flashed in Deo's mind. Then his eyes widen.

'Hey, hold up an minute! It's that hat an' clogs dude!'

They get out of the 86 to look closely at Urahara. He stood there, staring at the midst of the sky until Tokona absentmindedly blew the horn at him. His body spiked up due to the sudden noise and turned around to the source of the horn.

"Ah, hello there. Am I blocking you all?" Urahara asked pathetically.

"No shit, bro." Tokona said impertinently.

Deo tried his best not to reveal himself as he fumbled around with his sloelace.

"Where are you guys headed? Just wanting to know?" Urahara asks.

Tokona shrugs and motioned Rukia towards him.

"We're looking for a school to attend to." Rukia said.

"Hm. Where do you have in mind?"

"Around here, I suppose."

"Alright. You came to the right man!" Urahara chimed excitedely. Then his face fell curiously. "So it's only you girls, right?"

"Uh-uhn. I'm only dropping them off, well to you, since you're going to apply for them."

"Them?" Urahara could only see Dark Rukia and Tokona in front of a brown Toyota.

"Are you blind, or something?" Tokona asks. Urahara shrugs and Tokona looks back to see Deo hiding behind her car. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Ah..." Deo said. '...Shit...' he thought, "...just tying my shoe."

Tokona nods and Urahara clasps his hands together. "Okay, let's get you signed up into Karakura High! It's still 7:48, so lets get you two ready for the day. But first you need to tell me your sizes so I can fit you into the right uniform."

"Okay." Rukia and Deo said in unison.

As Urahara walks off, Rukia and Deo said their goodbies and began to follow Urahara. But Tokona seizes his arm and brings him back. Deo faces her as she gives him a glare.

"You're thinking of just leaving me like that?"

"No, I didn't think that. I knew you were going to pull me back."

"Really, how?"

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to attract her attention."

"Hm, you lie." Tokona looks down.

"I'm serious. We're alone. So i'm guessing you wanted to tell me something."

Tokona grew silent.

"Tokona..."

Without thinking, Tokona drew herself closer to him until they were an inch apart. But Deo lightly presses a finger onto the base of her torso to stop her advance. Tokona then snaps out of her thought as she realizes that Deo stopped her.

"Tokona, I can't." Deo said.

"I know, I'm sorry. But... will I ever see you again?" she said. Her usual expressionless face twisted into sadness. Deo knew, and this was not the time to go back into solemn memories right now.

"Is that a trick question?"

CRUNCH!

Deo grimaced from the extreme pain on his foot where Tokona easily stomped on.

"The fu-"

Tokona prods a quick peck on his lips before he recovered. Deo stood frozen.

"Really?" Deo asked.

"I kissed you. You didn't kiss me."

"But-"

"If you did kiss me, I would of kicked your ass."

Deo droops. "Well, thanks for that."

Tokona smiles. "Take that as a reminder. 'Don't forget me, ever.'"

"'And don't forget each other.'" Deo said as the memory chant repeated along with him. That was the motto that he and his friends took in when they were back home. In a small town with a massive view of the lower region of the land. Standing on top of a large structual beam of a construction site was the five serene teenagers. There was Harino, the joker of the group, who made them laugh from her usual and almost embarrasing pranks at any point given. Then it was Allin, the shortest teen, who knew every single shortcut and turnarounds of the city, since he acted as a human GPS. The next was Orian, the hottest of the group, who ignored every single request from other males who tried to hit on her, mainly because she grew very close to Deo. The second to last was Tokona. Back then, she used to smile every day because everyone was together. But suddenly, something horrible happened due to the other students who tried to infiltrate their hangout spot because of a major disagreement, which led to tragedy. The entire group broke up, one by one until their was two. One with a smile tumbling to the depths of the earth, the other with an attitude of serenety that burned into silent, mournful sorrow. That was Deo at the time. And the situation fell to a pit when he found out that he had to leave his hometown. His friends. His now close friend, deceased.

Tokona drifts her hand on his cheek and wipes away a teardrop. "You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

Deo didn't realize that he was crying. He didn't let out any indicational wails to prove it. It was a silent sorrow, just as before. After the tragedy.

"Deo, stop. Just live on today. Wherever she is, I can tell that she doens't want to see you this way."

Deo paused for a bit and then nods. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Sure. Just make sure to check up on me." Tokona pats his shoulder before turning.

"Got'cha" Deo said. Then he walks to the direction where Urahara and Rukia went towards.


	10. Chapter 10

Fugitive

Confrontation

Time: 7:55am

Location: Urahara's Shop

"Alright, looking sharp. Looking sharp." Urahara commented.

"Not bad." Deo said as he checked himself out. He wore gray blazers with a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a sleeveless jumper along with gray sneakers. Rukia did the same as the uniform fitted perfectly into her small gigai, which Urahara made note to give her so it would isolate her strong spiritual pressure. She wore the same except the blazers were a skirt and her dress shirt were short-sleeved. She didn't wear a jumper.

"You look nice." Deo said.

Rukia was stunned for a moment. Deo chuckled.

"Don't fret it. Just a compliment." Deo said. But Jinta decided to butt in.

"A compliment? HA! My ass it was. You're trying to flirt with her, you sly pig!" Jinta accused.

"Uh, kid, how do you know that?" Deo asked with annoyance.

"Doesn't matter. You're hitting on her! Next thing you know, you might wanna have sex with her, is that right? Effin' pervert!"

Deo's face turned blue from sudden loss of blood. "WHERE THE HELL TYPE OF CONCLUSION DID YOU GET THAT FROM!?"

"You wanna have sex with her! EW! YOU'RE A FREAKIN CREEP! NOT ONLY A FREELOADER, BUT A DAMN GIGOLO!"

"WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU THOSE WORDS!? WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF KID ARE YOU? USING THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE AS IF YOU'RE 34 OR SOMETHIN'!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? I BET YOUR PERVERTED-ASS IS TRYING TO SNEAK A PEEK UNDER HER SHORT SKIRT! AM I RIGHT!?"

Surprisingly, Deo's nose didn't shoot out any signs of blood.

"Hey, hold on, your nose isn't bleeding. YOU CHEATER!"

'Thank God that I'm not a pervert.' Deo thought.

Rukia sweatdrops as she walks up behind Jinta and wraps an arm around his neck. He stopped his ranting just before Rukia snapped his head in a split second, putting him to sleep.

THUD.

"Alright, guys, time to head down to Ka- oh?" Yoruichi walks in and plants her foot to a halt. Deo turned around and paled immensely.

'Oh, hell no...' Deo thought.

'Oh, hell yes. I found him.' Yoruichi smiled. "Shall we get going? I wouldn't want you guys to be later than ever, right?"

A wink, and a twitch. Deo was lucky enough that Rukia didn't see a thing, since she stared at the small window.

'This is going to be a long-ass day.'

Time: 8:00am

Location: the alley

"Are you certain that he turned here, but disappeared right after?" Tsunade said as Naruto takes a peek around.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. He must of suspected that I was following him. Though he didn't see me when he looked back. I dunno how he was able to escape my eyes on him." Sakura informed.

"Maybe it was because of that per-... perf... peeaaaaCHOOO!" Naruto's sneeze echoed between the buildings.

"Really, now?" Sakura sighed.

"Odaijini." Tsunade told Naruto for the umpteenth time.

"Thanks." Naruto rubs his nose. He suddenly started sneezing when he arrived her a few minutes ago, mainly because of Sakura's perfume.

"This is becoming a serious matter now, since he suspected you. I need you two to be vigilant about the school. I'm very certain that this 'strawberry-headed boy' attends there. Also, about the fugitive..."

Naruto and Sakura tensed.

"...she's attending there as I speak. Along with that other boy."

"Great! So we'll be able to grab them on sight all at once!" Sakura said.

"No!" Tsunade shook her head. "Keep a low profile. As for Naruto..."

Naruto looks at her finger pointed towards him. "...I need you to find one of his friends alone and interrogate him or her. Don't let our target find you. If he does, things will get complicated."

"Alright." Naruto acknowledged. Then he jumps off.

"Sakura, keep a sharp eye on his friends. Make sure they are far away from Naruto."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura nods. Then, as sudden as Naruto, she jumps to elsewhere. Tsunade sighs.

"Please don't let this backfire..." Tsunade said to herself. "Jiraya"

"Yeah?" He appeared from a dark corner.

"Watch over them. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm ahead of you. Sai is already near his position."

In the distance, Sai is running up towards is designated area of surveillance.

"He will look out for any signs of danger."

"And where will you be, exactly?"

"Where I'm supposed to be. I'm certain that the fugitive and her companion will find a place there."

"I don't know what you are implying to, but I trust you know what you're doing."

"I know. And you'll find out soon." With that, he was gone.

Tsunade smiles. "You can be a fool, sometimes."

Time: 8:15am

Location: Karakura High School

The classroom pretty much chatted their heads off. Either about work, or just plain reminiscing. Meanwhile, Ichigo was completely knocked out due to boredom, so was Renji. Orihime talked with Tatsuki and Mahana Natsui while Chizuru reads an erotic manga.

Then, Ms. Ochi's telephone rang and she picks it up. After trading a few words with the principal, she hangs up the phone. Standing up, she claps her hands forcefully to get her class's attention.

"Hey, guys, listen up! I just received word that we are having two new students, today!"

The classroom went silent just as Uryu and Chad tensed. Then a few murmurs traveled about.

"I know you guys are thinking that it already passed half of the semester, but I hope they get accustomed to you all. Same goes for you."

A hand was raised. "Yes, Orihime."

Ichigo wakes up.

"Are they on their way, Ms. Ochi?"

"As a matter of fact, they are. They just left the principal's office and en route to our classroom."

"Huh?" Ichigo asks.

"We got some new transfer students." Renji said, stretching his neck.

"Again...?"

"Yeah, I wonder who it is." Chad wondered out of nowhere, which made Renji and Ichigo jerk their heads towards him in surprise.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

The class grew silent from the few knocks on the door.

"It's open! We don't have locks, ya know." Ms. Ochi chimes, taking out her attendance clipboard.

The door slides open to reveal an unusual pair of new students. Everyone, especially Uryu, Renji and Ichigo eyed them closely. The tall one consisted with brown shoulder length hair styled into mid-sized braids, brown eyes, brown skin, and a pair of thin glasses. Renji took a good look at him, but then he switched his eyes to the shorter latter. The midget, in Ichigo's perception, consisted of lavender jaw length hair, lavender eyes, and surprisingly pale skin that almost matched her skirt.

"Now that you have taken a good look, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Yes, Ms. Ochi." the two said simultaneously.

"Cool beans. Also, please write you name on the board as you're doing so."

"Okay." Deo went first as he takes a piece of chalk, "My name is Deo Minuri. I'm 17 years old. Nice to meet you all."

Rukia was second. "And my name is Rukia Kuchiki. A pleasure to meet you all."

They bowed.

Uryu felt a swoon of amnesia. The last name rang repeatedly inside his mind, trying to crack open a bit of what was missing the entire time. But, it didn't. His head was more focused on Deo. He takes a look at his spiritual pressure. It was extremely abnormal. As if it was the total opposite of what a soul reaper's. Then his eyes widen.

'Hold on a minute... Where are they?' Uryu said to himself.

Uryu has the ability to see a soul reaper's spirit threads. Soul reaper's spirit threads are red. And since he'd seen one before, he expected to find one in Deo's spiritual pressure. But there was none. He couldn't see them at all.

'But if he's not a soul reaper... then that must mean...' Uryu's skin grew cold. 'Why do I see one in Rukia's spiritual pressure?'

Uryu skin was hard and cold. 'Those two, standing before us, is another soul reaper and an arrancar.'

Meanwhile, Renji and Ichigo looked as if they have seen a ghost in front of the classroom. Orihime looked outside the window and noticed something shining in the distance in mid-air. Then it descended when Orihime pressed herself closer to the window.

Outside, a black bike was parked in front of the campus. A figure with a yellow helmet with ears pointed upright stood there as she caught her falling cellphone. A few feet behind her stood Shizuo with a cigarette in hand.

"Yo, Celty, found anything yet?"

Celty began typing on her phone, then holds it up to Shizuo, 'They're inside the third floor.'

"Right. Now that they left their previous hangout spot, they're a lot closer to Ikebukuro."

Celty typed. 'two miles southeast from here.'

"What a pain. Now Izaya will find it easier to get the girl before we do. We can't let that happen."

Celty typed a suggestion, 'Try finding a place for them to stay. So that their hiding will be a lot easier.'

"That's a good idea. But where?"

Celty's nonexistent temple throbbed as she jabs furiously onto her phone. Then she made a point to put the screen a few inches closer to his face. 'You own a Hotel complex, Shizuo, use your brain!'

"Yeah, but if I do, they will have to pay the rent. I thought before that I can let them stay for half of the price but the fucking midget didn't let me. So I will lose it and my job if that happens."

'Oh.' Celty typed.

"But, the midget doesn't own my ass. So fuck him. I'll keep watch until they mention that they need a place to crash and I'll place a flier without being noticed."

'Okay. That is good. Alright... I need to get to Shinra before he wakes up again.'

"Uh, why?"

'I, uh, kinda knocked him out from last night.'

Shizuo raised his eyebrow in interest and semi-annoyance. Celty quickly waves her hands in defense as comical specks of sweat shoots out of her helmet. 'It's not what you think! Shinra tried to tackle me after he accidentally got drunk from his father's juice and I had to knock him out before he went crazy!' she typed frantically.

"I didn't even say anything."

Celty blanched and then drooped. Then she typed melodramatically. 'Oh, shut up. Just don't do anything rash, okay Shizuo?'

Celty hopped onto her bike as it silently takes off. Shizuo sighs as he takes another puff of his cigarette and then stomps it to the ground. Smoke swirls out of his mouth a moment later. Above, on top of the light pole that Shizuo leaned on, stood Sai. He heard every bit of the conversation from the two.

'They're after the fugitive, too. That's not good. I have to report this to the Hokage.'

As he turned, the pole creaks. It was low, but it was enough for Shizuo to jerk to action as he looks up. Sai gave up his position. Sai is in trouble now.

"Who the fuck are you?" Shizuo asks.

"I should ask you the same." Sai countered.

"You've been spying, weren't you?" Shizuo turned towards Sai.

"That's not of your concern."

Shizuo's temple throbs. "Listen here, you pasty bastard. I dunno who the hell you think I am, but if you think that you can take me on from high ground then you have another thing coming for ya."

"Is that a challenge? Because if it is, then I accept."

"Oh, your DEAD!"

Half of the classroom, mainly girls, swarmed Deo with thousands of questions involving his looks. Dark Rukia just sat there in the center of the room in front of Deo's seat, right next to Renji. Then she felt a bit uncomfortable. Renji sat there, staring intently at her as if he was trying to remember her. In his mind, he thought of her last name.

'But my captain has that name.'

Orihime and Tatsuki picked the perfect time to intervene. "Hi, Rukia. My name is Orihime Inoue. And this is Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Hey." Tatsuki waves.

"And I'm Chizuru Honsho, Orihime's truly!"

Tatsuki ignored Chizuru's arm around Orihime's neck for the first time in months. 'As long as she keeps her sexuality in check...'

"Hey! Keep off of him!"

Tatsuki, Orihime and Chizuru turned their heads to where Rukia suddenly shouted at. Scared shitless by her stare, the fangirls managed to zip away from Deo as far as possible. Then, Tatsuki whistled.

"Damn, I didn't see that coming..."

"Wow, you must have feelings for that guy. Am I right?" Chizuru chirped.

Rukia paled. "No, I don't!"

"Yes you do! Guys, didn't you see the way Rukia looked at them? I bet she wanted to kill them-"

BOOOOOOOONGGGGGG! CRASHHHHHH!

The classroom (including Ms. Ochi) jumped towards the window. At the same time, Ichigo ran out of the room with his badge clutched tightly in hand while being closely followed by Uryu.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted as he was pinned by Chad. "Hey, what the hell, Chad!"

Chad shook his head as Deo's seat was empty. Renji's eyes widen.

"Him too?"

Chad nods.

"Then we need to help him!"

Chad waited a moment and then lets go.

Meanwhile, Sai threw a barrage of kunai at the bartender. Shizuo dodges them and swats one of them back with a school zone sign. Sai catches it and swings it right back to his leg.

"Argh! Damn, you bastard!" Shizuo lobs the sign at him as it collided onto his head with a BONK!

Sai wobbled around until he reaches for his scroll. Just then, a propelling twirl of energy landed between them with an explosion. Shizuo stood there for a moment to comprehend to what the hell just happened.

There. He looked to his left.

"Who the hell are you?" Shizuo yelled.

He eyed a tall, orange-headed dude with brown eyes staring a pistol at him. But the weird thing about him is that he held a wooden object that let out thin streams of smoke.

'What the hell is that?' he thought.

Ichigo looks at Sai, then at Shizuo. "What the hell is going on here?"

Sai looks up at him and gasps. 'It's him!' Then he taps his comm.

"Lady Tsunade, I found him."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. 'Who's Lady Tsunade?'

Sai finished conversing with whoever and puts his scroll away. Ichigo wondered what was going on, but he began to act. "Hey, hold on! Who is Lady Tsunade!?"

Sai turned around, completely ignoring him.

"Hey!" Ichigo charged towards him, but he disappeared. "Damn. Who was that guy? And who the hell was he talking to?"

His thoughts were soon interrupted as a fist came towards his face.

PAM!

Ichigo successfully blocked Shizuo's attack. Then he saw the murderous look in his face. Later on, he saw a detached school zone sign.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo said.

"You didn't answer my question, dipshit, who the hell are you?" Shizuo growled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Now tell me, who the hell are you?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima, and you picked a bad time to fuck with me." Shizuo's grip on the sign tightened immensely as it practically creaked. And with a heavy swing, he aimed the tip of the sign towards Ichigo's face.

Which he blocked, barehanded.

Then, with a few feet to back up on, Ichigo was able to thrust a concussive blow to the cheek that sent Shizuo flying backwards. Shizuo stood there, stunned at the punch. Then blood dribbled from his mouth and he wipes a finger on it. He smiled.

The sign drops to the ground with a CLANG!

Shizuo laughs silently. Then loudly. Loud enough for the students in the classroom to hear. Orihime eyed the two with worry. Chad and Uryu caught up to them, but Chad finally stops the both of them a few yards from the scene. Deo hid in the shadows, watching intently. Renji sat on a tree.

The laughter soon subsided with a sigh of excitement. "That was the hardest punch I ever felt! You really have the balls, don't you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened even more. "You're really pissing me off..."

Shizuo's grin inverted. "The fuck? What the hell are you talking about? You were already pissed off."

"As a matter of fact, I wasn't. Until you started acting cocky a few seconds ago. That just makes you more of a half-baked show-off."

Shizuo's presence became dense. "Okay, now you're boring me to death. I might as well fuck you up a lot quicker."

Shizuo raised his left leg and then drops it. The ground deformed into large pieces and Shizuo picked up one of them. Then, in abrupt anger, he lobs the gigantic boulder towards Ichigo. Time went slow as the object inched closer and closer towards one of Ichigo's eye. After a blink, Ichigo's scleras turned black with yellow irises.

Meanwhile, Shizuo's face contorts into puzzlement when he saw Ichigo's hair, growing dramatically through the circumference of the boulder.

* * *

Please Review so I can post part two of this battle! Sorry for the long wait!

^m^ ^_^ ^m^

S.


	11. Chapter 11

Fugitive

Unexpected Arrivals

Time: 8:31

Location: Karakura High Entrance

Ichigo's sudden output of his ascending spiritual pressure sent a shock wave throughout the area with dust. Shizuo and the others managed to cover their eyes and mouth from possible contamination. Meanwhile, the school had to stay inside due to a bomb threat. Uryu finally managed to take a good look at the now hollofied Ichigo.

Wait... he was literally hollofied.

Shizuo opened his eyes to look at a black and white version of Ichigo. Then his eyes widen.

"What the fuck is that!?"

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Hollow Ichigo fired back.

Shizuo's temper dropped. Then, with overpowering animosity, he picks up the now detatched, yet oversized light pole and produces a large swing downward towards the hollow.

"Uh-uhn. Bad move, dipshit."

Clank.

Hollow Ichigo grabs the pole without effort as he inserts some of his spiritual enery into the pole towards Shizuo.

"Sorry, but you're about to be out like a light. Just like this pole you just used." he said.

Shizuo growled. "And what the hell do you mean by that-"

SPLAT!

Shizuo didn't recieve the chance to finish his sentence since he was slashed in all directions by Hollow Ichigo's death-like attack. His glasses seperated in half in the process. Blood flew everywhere and he began to feel woozy due to massive blood loss. The world careened in all directions as he began to lose his footing. And with a dull thud, Shizuo was literally out of it.

Hollow Ichigo laughed out loud. "That poor bastard! He wasn't even a challenge."

He dropped the oversized light pole and it fell with a forceful thud.

"Damn, Kingy. I thought you picked the strongest guy out here! But I guess I came out for nothing! Well, not really, at least I had fun defeating someone."

A moment. "Yo, Kingy."

Ichigo lay flat on the floor, also asleep due to the abrupt amount of power.

"Ah, my bad."

"HEY!"

Hollow Ichigo looks at Uryu, ready to fire at any given moment.

"Sup, Quincy?"

"What the hell did you do with Ichigo?"

"Uryu!" Renji and Chad appeared behind him, also weapon-ready.

"Tell me, what the hell made Ichigo pass out like that!?" Renji barked.

"Can't you tell, dumbass, I'm that powerful. Kingy can't do shit if he doesn't have full control over his powers."

"True, if your the one that's overriding them!" Renji responds.

"Really? Prove it then."

Renji released into shikai. "Gladly. Roar, Zabimaru!"

The single filed tessellation of blades extended towards Hollow Ichigo in a hectic manner. He managed to block it, but was terribly sent backwards towards a wall, thus smashing into it.

Specks of debris flew out of the impact. Renji brought back his zanpakuto as Hollow Ichigo struggled out of the crater.

"Nice one. Now it's my turn."

Hollow Ichigo swung his sword as fast as a blink of an eye. Renji scrunched up his face in puzzlement.

"What the hell did he just-"

Renji was sent flying from a huge blast of air.

"Renji!" Chad said. Then he charged up his spiritual energy onto his right shoulder plate as it lit up.

"El Directo!" Chad blasts a large ball of energy at Hollow Ichigo. Sadly, as fast as he did before, he manages to slice it half and its sides made a thirty degree angle of destroying another part of the same wall.

Chad's eyes widen. Suddenly, a slash.

He had no idea what was going on as the world began to turn sideways. A faint sound of Uryu shouting out his name meant that he was losing consciousness.

THUD.

"That leads all up to you, Quincy." Hollow Ichigo sneered. Then he laughs maniacally.

"Damn you."

Inside the building, the students were going frantic about the situation outside. Many of them were onto how Chad just fell to the ground. Some were about who the hell the three are fighting and the few of them, especially Orihime, noticed that Ichigo were on the ground this whole time Renji and Chad popped up.

Meanwhile, Ms. Ochi tried her best to calm the students down. "Guys, guys! Settle down. There is no reason for you to panic. The authorities are on their way right now!"

"But, Ms. Ochi," a girl spoke up, "There's Ichigo over there! He's on the floor. And Renji along with Chad! We have to help them!"

More than half of the classroom females agreed.

"I know! The paramedics are on their way, too! Don't worry too much!"

Orihime wanted to go outside. To help Ichigo. Chad. Renji. But how? Ms. Ochi blocked the door because she had too. Then Orihime looks out the window. She knew what was going on. Some blonde haired guy started all this. Then suddenly, Hollow Ichigo pops up and almost murder three of her friends.

'What should I do? What should I do?'

Another figure caught her eye. An all too familiar figure that just transferred to this school.

"Sooo, are you gonna stand there and piss yourself all day, or do you want me to end you just as I did to your friends?" Hollow Ichigo asked, obviously bored.

"Bastard. You think you can kill me that easily?"

"Tck. If you think so, then yeah." Black and red energy began to swirl out of Hollow Ichigo's hand that held is white dubbed Zangetsu. Then his green young licked his lips in anticipation as his spiritual pressure rises. Uryu uses that advantage to steal what he can of Hollow Ichigo's reishi as his spirit bow grew in size. Then he pulls back the string as a spirit arrow forms.

"I'm going to end you, hollow." Uryu said as he aimed towards the dead center of Hollow Ichigo's chest.

THP!

The spirit bow vaporized.

'What the hell!?' Uryu thought. 'What happened!?'

"Too slow. I'm just that powerful." Hollow Ichigo said. He flicked his finger at Uryu with such concentrated spiritual pressure that destroyed Uryu's spirit bow in the process. Uryu was lucky enough to shroud himself with enough of his own spiritual pressure to prevent a detached right arm and right leg. But they bled due to some cuts and bruises.

"Crap." Uryu muttered.

"You're finished." Hollow Ichigo said as he raised a glowing Zangetsu. "Getsuga..."

Uryu's eyes widen with a freezing chill. "Oh, shit. He's going to kill me." Uryu knew that Hollow Ichigo had to maim him in order to complete his kill.

'Damn it! I have to move! My body needs TO MOVE!'

SLUSH!

"What. The. Fuck?" Hollow Ichigo thought as his blood sprayed in the air.

BOOM!

Hollow Ichigo was sent to the somewhat favored wall for a final time before passing out. Uryu sat shocked at the occurring event.

"What... what the hell was that?"

"Daaaaaaaamn... I must of overdid it." a voice said. Behind.

Looking back, Uryu saw Deo coming up to the scene with his left hand producing small trails of smoke. Then he stops next to Uryu.

"You alright?" Deo asks as he offers Uryu a hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Uryu grabs a hold of his arm and with the help of Deo's tug, he manages to stand. "But, what the hell happened?"

"He flew into a wall." Deo said nonchalantly.

"But, how?"

Crumbling.

They snap their heads to a yawning Ichigo as he walks up to them, long haired and all. But his eyes were still black and yellow.

"You bastards. I'm not done! You are gonna pay!" Hollow Ichigo strikes at them once again. But Dark Rukia suddenly appears out of nowhere and thwacks him upside the head with the segment of her sickle. He practically flips over from the intensity of the impact and crashes onto the ground, forming a human-like crater on the ground.

"If you put your hands on him, I will kill you." Rukia hissed.

Too bad that he was already out cold. Rukia just sighs as Uryu eyed her with a retarded look on his face. Deo walks up to her and hugs Rukia with an arm.

"Thanks for the save, Rukia." Deo thanked. Rukia replied by lolling her head onto Deo's side. Then Uryu snaps from his stupor.

"You just flat-out protected him."

"Yes. Your point?"

"BUT HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TWO THAT CLOSE!?" Uryu comically shouts.

Rukia's temple throbs, "BECAUSE WE ARE! DEAL WITH IT! BESIDES, WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?"

Uryu sighs. 'I just don't get it. A soul reaper with an arrancar. Does she even know?'

Orihime and Chizuru managed to sneak out as they run up towards them.

"Oh my God! What happened!?" Chizuru came first.

Orihime gasps.

"We know. They're alright. But for Ichigo..." Deo said, looking at Ichigo's injured body as well as his soul reaper form a few meters away. "He is messed up in both ways."

Uryu nods. Chizuru eyed Deo with Dark Rukia. She smiles.

"Wow, and you say you don't have feeling for him. My, my, dear Rukia. You are a straaaange one." she commented hotly.

Rukia paled once more and shoves an elbow onto Deo's side.

"Oof!" Deo breathed as he softly clutched his abdomen in order to ease the pain. "Was that really necessary?"

Rukia looks away. Then she smiles a bit. Uryu looks as if he's about to chuckle.

"Don't even, bro." Deo said.

"Don't tempt me." Uryu responded.

"Riiight. Now what about them?"

Uryu and Orihime looks at Chizuru.

"What?"

"Contact the paramedics. Quickly." Uryu ordered.

"Alright!" Chizuru ran back into the building.

After she was out of sight, Uryu turned to Orihime. "Your go."

"Okay." Orihime aimed her sight at Chad, who was closer to her.

"Santenkeshu!"


	12. Chapter 12

Fugitive

Familiar Thought

Time: 17:12

Location: Ichigo's house

Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his head. It started a few hours ago with heavy pounding. Then it subsided with a final bump of soreness.

'Damn it... I feel as if I'm drunk, or something.'

"Ichigo."

He opens his eyes. At first, he looks at his hair, which was extended to his lower back. Then he looks to the right, where Orihime, Chizuru and Tatsuki stood.

"Hey." He tries to sit up.

A swoon of pain sweeps over him. He had no choice but to grunt and slam himself back onto the bed.

"Ichigo, are you okay!? You should move, at all!" Orihime said as she went up to him.

"Orihime..."

"Hm?"

"Tell me... what happened earier?"

Orihime gasps. 'Why doesn't he remember what happened to him?

"You, Renji and Uryu were attacked."

Ichigo's eyes widen. "Attacked by who?"

"I don't know. But you were too badly hurt and we had to bring you home."

Ichigo looks down at Tatsuki and Chizuru, bickering outside.

"Renji and Uryu... Are they okay as well?"

"Yes. I managed to heal them before we got here."

Ichigo grins. "That's good."

Orihime suddenly puts a hand on his cheek and rubs it slowly. "I don't want to see you hurt, Ichigo."

Ichigo realized how Orihime cared immensly about Ichigo's health, how she would always remind him not to hurt himself. Ichigo's grin grew.

"I don't want to see you cry. Don't worry. I'm fine."

Outside, a small crack resides in the huge sky. Then, an arm appears.

Time: 22:00

Location: a few miles from Ichigo's house; West Ikebukuro

"This is getting extremely good. I'm starting to like this."

"Starting to like what?" Namie asked.

"This!" Izaya exclaims while pointing at perfectly positioned pieces.

"A chessboard? Again? What's this... the eightieth time you played yourself?"

"It's not just a chessboard, Namie, it's the situation."

"And exactly what situation are you implying to?"

"Ah, a curious one, are you not?"

"Just spill it. What situation are you talking about?"

"Our little Rukia is teaming up with more people. This time, she might gather up a lot of lust-hungry boys alongside her."

"No way. After hearing all the stuff from two days ago, she's probably the non-sociable type. Remember you said that she killed more than a thousand cops?"

"I remember that. And I also remember knowing that she hooked up with one in less than two hours. And since she is now in high school, imagine how many she may have attracted in minutes."

"That's all bullshit to me, for some reason." Namie slaps the even stack of papers on one side of the desk. "But, I guess we should find out for ourselves."

"Yeah." Izaya moves a bishop towards a queen, marked "Rukia", "Don't worry, my little Rukia... daddy's almost here to get you."

Izaya stops as the bishop sits right next to "Rukia". The bishop that Izaya used was marked "supermarket".

Time: a minute later

Location: approx. 2 miles away, 2000 meters diagonal from Ichigo's house

"Dammit! Why the hell did the Dangai had to be so fucking complicated!?"

"I know right? My legs are killing me. Now I have a major head ache."

"Shit. That was soo close. One more yard and we were crushed for life."

"I don't get how the hell the thing gets bigger and bigger every second."

"The damn thing is worse than godzilla. It's like the ambition of killing is its aphrodisiac. Hella fast too."

"Damn right. It took all of my stamina. Can you still move?"

"Hell no."

"Damn..."

"Hey, wait a minute? I'm surprised your big-ass feet can keep up with me during that run."

An eye twitch. "Oh really!? Well I'm surprised your short-ass legs gave you some type of steroid speed boost, ya short shrunken shrimp-face!"

A temple throb. "Who the hell're you callin' short, you oven-baked baboon!?"

"Your damn face, midget-troll!"

"Monkey shit-for-brains!"

"Timfucktwo!"

"waddle-walking babyfat twix!"

"Charlie the Unidick!"

"Both of you need to just shut your mouthes and your dysfunctional brain cells right now. We were sent here on a mission for a reason."

"Eh?" the bickering two said.

"We are not here to waste time bickering around like mindless dumbasses straight out of kindergarten. We need to stay focused on one objective. Is that clear? Or did you overuse all of your brain cells?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL US!?"

"I'll say it again... You. Are. Acting. Like. Mindless. Dumbasses."

A threatening aura surrounds the two. "Okay, bitch. You're going down."

"I'm gonna blast you to Hell, you slick-ass snake."

"Both of you, enough. Unless, you want to experience Hell itself with Mistress, Do you not?"

That made the two auras dissipate in an instant.

There are three arrancar. Emilou Apacci, Francheska Mila-Rose, and Cyan Sun-sun. The latter had just enclosed the crack of the sky after she informed the formers about the importance of the mission. Apacci and Mila-Rose seemed irritated at first, but cooled down as they remembered what they were sent here to do.

"Shit, you're right..." Apacci mumbles.

"I guess not." Mila-Rose replies.

"Good. Now let's find him." Sun-sun said.

Dark Rukia sat in the kitchen, waiting for Orihime. After exiting the clinic, Orihime made her way up to her.

"Is Ichigo okay?" Rukia asks.

"Yes, a little. He's still recovering." she said, a smile always covering for him.

Rukia nods. Then Karin and Yuzu appeared.

"Hey Orihime, Rukia!" Yuzu chimes.

"Hey." Karin said. "Oh, hey."

Rukia looks at Karin. Karin looks at Rukia.

'She reminds me of Ichigo.' Rukia thought.

'She looks like someone that used to live here... but who...?' Karin thought vaguely.

This time, Rukia's conscience split in two.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHH!"

Deo woke up from his slumber on the roof. Orihime tries to calm her down. Karin called Isshin. Yuzu called Chad and Uryu. Chizuru went towards Rukia and Tatsuki called Chad. Then, Ichigo came out of the room, wondering the same question that lingered in everyone's mind.

'What the hell happened to Rukia?'


	13. Chapter 13

Fugitive

What's wrong with you?

Time: midnight

Location: Ichigo's house  
"Rukia will be alright. She just need a good night's sleep." Isshin yawns. "Well, I think we should also catch some Z's for tomorrow."

"Thanks for the help, Mr. Kurosaki." Uryu thanked.

"No problem. Oh, and Ichigo..."

"Yeah?" Ichigo looked up from a daze.

"Try not to wake up Yuzu and Karin, alright?"

Ichigo's temple throbs. "...yeah."

"Right, goodnight you guys."

Everyone responded him with a goodnight. All except Chad, Chizuru, and Orihime, who were asleep. Tatsuki, Ichigo, Uryu, Deo, and Renji stayed up. Rukia was inside the clinical section of the house while the sleeping teens were in the living room. Ichigo gets up and stretches.

"My dad's right. We should sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to Urahara." Renji got up.

"Same here. Let's go Renji." Uryu does the same.

"Right." They both dissipate.

"Guess it's just us three." Tatsuki said.

Ichigo gave her a hard look.

"What?"

"You're not sleeping here, are you?"

"Of course not. Orihime's sleeping with Chizuru and if I see her hands on Orihime, then I will throw her out the window."

"No need to get feisty, idiot."

"Shut up and goodnight." Tatsuki gets up and leaves in semi-annoyance.

"Whatever, night."

"Goodnight." Deo said.

Ichigo jumped a foot. "Damn, I forgot that you were still here."

"Wow, I feel lonely all of a sudden..."

"Dude, I'm going to sleep. Do you mind?"

"No problem, and try to keep your stuffed lion's mouth shut. His voice is annoying the hell out of me." Deo was last to exit the room.

"What stuffed animal...?"

As soon as the door closed, Ichigo froze.

"Hold on, does he mean Kon? How the hell does he know him?"

Dark Rukia twists and turns in order to sleep a lot better, but things aren't exactly working out. Then, after opening her eyes, she is standing on an ocean. The sky shined blue. There, a few meters in front of her stood Homura with her back facing Rukia.

"Homura..." Rukia said.

No answer.

"Homura!"

Still no answer. Just the nearby sloshing of the ocean.

Rukia decides to walk a little closer to Homura.

"What's going on, Homura?" Rukia is about seven feet from her.

Still, no answer. An unusual silence shrouded the waves, leaving the entire spacial void dead of noise.

Rukia reached a hand towards her left shoulder. Upon reaching it, Homura grabs it with a death grip.

"Homura?" Rukia wondered.

Sparks of spiritual pressure radiates out of her hand. In shock, Rukia attempts to remove her arm, but it wouldn't budge.

"Homura, let go of me."

She tightens her grip on Rukia's hand.

"Owww, I said let go, Homura!"

Rukia slaps Homura's back twice. The sudden action cause the entire ocean to darken dramatically, and Homura to harden immensely. Rukia cringed heavily in pain while her arm began to lose circulation. Then the sky darkened as well until the dark ocean was the only one visible. As for Rukia, she took one more look at Homura, who very slowly, turn her head towards Rukia.

"Homura...?"

As soon as twenty-five percent of her face is shown, Rukia's body chilled dramatically. Homura's eyes were gone. Streaks of blood trailed like tears down her face. All there was left was pitch black, like the background. But, a dot of white, within the dark void of her sockets, stared ominously at Rukia.

"Homura... What happened to you...?"

Homura took a good look at Rukia. Then she licked her lips.

Rukia wondered what was going on inside Homura's head. Until her mind went blank in a flash.

Thrub.

Rukia trembled as she tries to pry Homura off of her. After doing so, Homura tasted her sample of Rukia.

"Why the hell did you bite me!?"

Homura takes Rukia in her arms. Her teary blood soils Rukia's shoulder in the process.

"Homura, what's wrong with you?"

"Everything..." And with that, Homura bites her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Fugitive

You want fries with that?

Time: 13:01

Location: Somewhere in Kagamino

"You... cannot... be serious about this..." Apacci groaned.

"What do you mean. This is now our base of operations." Sun-Sun said, putting on her work hat.

"But do we seriously have to?"

"Yes."

"I mean, really, Sun-Sun, of all places to work in, you really had to pick this place!"

"This is the most legitimate place to work in."

"A fucking fast food restaurant!? I would understand that we have to keep up a low profile an' all that bullshit, but this!? This is lower that what YOU expected, wasn't it?"

"Not really. I think this is the perfect place to keep up a low profile. Do you not know where we are? This is Kagamino city."

"Is there a damn I have to donate?"

"Yes there is. This city is where all of the spiritual fluctuations are reacting."

"What the hell is causing that?" Apacci scratches her back.

"All of the events that occurred during the past few months."

Apacci froze. "Months?"

"Yes. Now the fluctuations became stronger since then. There are now multiple hollows roaming free and hunting down souls as we speak. Normally, they would be crushed by the dense spiritual pressures but some of the hollows are capable of absorbing them into their own, making them harder to kill and more persistent. It is our job to kill them all."

"Whatever. I guess so. Hey wait a minute? Didn't you say we had to capture someone?"

"The thing is, when we kill the hollows lurking around here, I'm sure that the Soul Society will send a soul reaper or two to investigate."

"So what's the point of that?"

"What, the soul reapers?"

"Yeah, duh."

"That is part of our mission, because I am very sure that Urahara Kisuke will be one of the soul reapers investigating here."

Apacci's eyes slimmed. "Alright."

'But... Isn't he the one that helped kill Aizen? He's coming here? Well, whatever, I'll find out sooner or later...'

"Come on, let's go." Sun-Sun said.

"Huh?"

"It's almost time to work. Let's find Mila-Rose."

"Wait a minute, I just remember something..."

"What is it?"

"WHY IN THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO WORK AT A BURGER KING!?"

"Because, you need to learn how to be nice to people."

Several question marks revolved around Apacci for a moment. "The hell..."

Time: 13:17

Location: Downtown Karakura

'Saturday. We're supposed to be at home studying, but...'

"Hey, pass it to me!" Keigo called out.

'...we ended up here playing catch.'

THUNK.

"Ow..."

"Jeez, are you always gonna catch the ball with your face?" Tatsuki complained.

Renji laughs. "Not unless you're trying to knock people's teeth out. That's like impossible for him to catch."

"Oh, shut up." Keigo and Tatsuki said.

Renji's temple throbs.

'So, here we are. This area of downtown is a bit empty from closed stores. So we have the street to ourselves.'

"Car!" Orihime yelled.

They clear the street as a car approached. The engine hummed past them until it was clear from view.

"We're good to go." Uryu yelled back.

'Kinda' Ichigo rubs his head. Then he looks to the side where Deo and Dark Rukia sat. They were playing a game of chess, with the both of them at a tie, once again.

"Now, what?" Deo asked.

"Again." Rukia said.

"Right..." Deo said.

Deo rearrange the pieces as Ichigo takes a look at a far side of the block. Then he scratches the back of his head.

'There goes that feeling, again. Someone's watching us. But who? And why?'

Unknown to Ichigo, his suspicion was correct. At a corner of a building stood two teens, watching intently from the side of the wall. Those two were actually ninjas, both Sakura and Naruto. They were watching them since the day Tsunade gave them the order about a few days ago. Sakura crouched down as Naruto stood over her.

_"Sakura, this is the worst hiding spot, ever." _Naruto whispered.

_"Shut up, we can't let them see us." _Sakura shot back.

Back to the group, Dark Rukia's ears twitched and she looks towards that same corner. Unknown to Naruto and Sakura, Rukia can hear everything they're saying. But she doesn't actually know who. Naruto noticed Rukia and tensed.

"Hey, wait a minute, I know her-"

PLAP!

_"Shut up! If you talk too loud, then they will hear you!" _Sakura managed to silence him before receiving a subconscious blank stare from Ichigo. Rukia heard the rising noise from the two, but decided to ignore it, since Deo used it as a distraction to beat Rukia.

"Are you trying to cheat?"

"No." Deo answered skeptically.

"Liar!" Rukia points at him. "You were trying to take one of my rooks, weren't you?"

"No. I was moving my pawn, idiot."

"Start over."

Deo chokes. "What?"

"You heard me. Start the game over." Rukia pushes his knight and queen back to him. Deo sighs.

"Problem?" Rukia asks.

"Not my fault you got distracted." Deo says as he replaces the pieces.

_"Close call. We almost got caught." Sakura said._

_"Oh really, because I think he's onto us now." _Naruto points behind her.

Sakura looks to where he's pointing at and her body instantly spike up. Ichigo was looking directly at their corner and began walking towards them.

'Shit!' Sakura thought. But then, as he got closer, Sakura began to heat up, from torso to cheek. Naruto noticed her immobile state and taps her. But he then realized that she was a bit warmer than usual.

"Uh, Sakura, you okay?"

Sakura didn't say a word. She just stood there, mesmerized of what was there walking before her.

"Oh, Em, Gee..." Sakura said hotly.

Naruto began to feel a bit suspicious about her. "Yo, Sakura, what's up with you?"

At first he thought that Sakura might catch a fever, but her forehead wasn't hot. It was her cheeks.

Her cheeks were hot.

'That's it!' Naruto realized. 'Sakura's in love!'

"He is so... freaking HOT!" Sakura silently squealed.

"What the fuck..." Naruto and Ichigo said in unison; As for Naruto, who was annoyed by Sakura's sudden change of mood, and for Ichigo, who received a cold chill.

As if on cue, an over-revving engine was approaching fast.

"Uh, oh. Van! Vaan!" Orihime yelled.

The minivan was coming in hot. Renji took one good look at the van and his body chilled in an instant.

"Oh damn. EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! IT'S IKUMI!"

That made Ichigo stop completely. The fact that Ichigo stopped made Sakura turn from lovey-dovey to hostile. With all-white eyes and everything.

"Eh?" she seethed.

Naruto now realized that he was in the middle of Sakura's world's famous inescapable "Bitch Mode".

'Oh man... I'm gonna die.'

Meanwhile, Ichigo felt as if he heard the name that held his life in a closed box; Ikumi. His boss. Orihime barely managed to dodge the speeding minivan that zoomed past the ninjas and herself. Uryu, Keigo and Tatsuki managed to escape but Renji was to busy shuffling to and fro.

"Crap! Which way? Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right!? SHIT, SHIT, FUCK, FUUCK!"

The minivan screeched to a halt, managing to slightly "touch" Renji's panicking self, more accurately, his knee.

"I'm alive,... I'M ALIVE!" Renji jeered.

The passenger door opens and Ikumi exits her van and looks at Renji. "Congratulations, now get the hell off my van before I really run you over."

Renji obliges rather instantly. Meanwhile Ichigo tries to sneak away. Sakura eyed Ikumi rather viciously, realizing that her eyes were set on Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Ikumi commandeered.

His body spiked up dramatically.

'Now I'm dead.'

"Turn around."

"Okay..." Ichigo slowly turns around. Then, out of nowhere, much to Sakura's severe irritation, Ikumi tightly embraces Ichigo.

"Where have you been, man!? I've searched everywhere and didn't see you for a while. What's going on!?" Ikumi began to crush him as he began to lose oxygen.

Sakura's temple throbbed majorly. "She's choking him! What the hell!?"

"Nothing. I've just been busy all this time."

"Oh really? With what?"

"Uh..." Ichigo looks around rather pathetically, until he remembers that Deo was behind him.

"I'm looking after him." Ichigo points comically at Deo.

_"Ya bringin' me into this?" _Deo mumbled.

_"Just go with it"_ Ichigo mouthed.

Ikumi takes a good look at Deo. "Ah. Hey there, handsome."

And then it was Dark Rukia's turn to swing from serene to hostile. With her, her pupils slimmed dramatically and she slightly growled while showing her fangs with emphasis. Ikumi saw how she was staring kido at her and decides to piss her off even more. So she goes towards Deo and stands right in front of him, making sure that her face is close to his.

At the corner over there, Naruto was manhandling Sakura to prevent her from going ape shit at Ikumi.

"Okay, Sakura, stop... Look, look, she stopped going after Ichigo! You can calm down now."

Sakura stopped. Naruto sighs.

"She better stop."

"Jeez, you reacted a lot more than Sasuke..."

"SAY THAT AGAIN, MOTHER FUCKER, I DARE YOU!"

Naruto now feared that her "bitch mode" is locked on target with him.

"GAAAAAH ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT NEVERMIND DAMMIT!"

But that caused a reverse domino effect. Since Sakura was pleased that Ikumi stopped going towards Ichigo, Dark Rukia is pissed now that she's standing right in front of Deo. At least for Deo, he isn't blushing to the fact that she was revealing the top part of her breast. But he wasn't looking at them, nor did he see it to begin with.

"Hi. Ikumi, right?" Deo held out a hand.

Ikumi thought about how she should respond. 'Hm, maybe a hug wouldn't hurt.' She takes another look at Rukia's death glare that gradually intensified by the second. 'But, it will probably send me to the hospital.' She shakes his hand.

"Yeah. You got it right. Well, I'll see you another time." Ikumi turns to Rukia. "I will see you too, since you seem to be attracted to him."

Rukia's temple trobs. "You say it as if I'm in love with him, or something."

"Well, are you?"

Rukia froze. Suddenly, Homura's angrily contorted face flashed into her mind. But it was dissolved by Ikumi's distorted voice.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you guys later."

Rukia was silent.

"Oh, and Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna know why I was looking for ya?"

"Not really..."

Ikumi suddenly grabs him by the ear and lifts him up in the air. Ichigo was literally dangling as he tried to pry off her hand.

"H-hey, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Tell me, Ichigo, when the hell are you actually coming back to work? I've been sitting there at my office waiting for you to show up!"

"I just told you! I've been busy!"

"I know that part, but what exactly where you doing that was more important than your job!?"

"Saving someone's life, maybe..." Renji mumbled irritably.

"Running errands?" Tatsuki suggested.

"Cleaning his room?" Uryu replied matter-of-factly.

"Hanging out with his bros! Right Ichigo!?" Keigo said.

"Just shut up, Keigo." almost everyone said.

"The hell..." Deo mumbled.

"We're testing on Monday." Ichigo finally replied.

"Ooooooh. Okay. I guess you guys are just chilling out from all of the studying then, right."

"Yeah. Right."

"Okay then! I expect you in my office on Tuesday, right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Cool. That's good. And good luck on the test you guys."

"Thanks." Everyone responds. Then the area went silent for a long moment...

...Until Ichigo breaks the progressing awkward moment.

"Uhh... Ikumi?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now."

"Oh." Ikumi lets go and Ichigo drops to the ground with a _THUD._

"Owww..."

"My bad... Well, I'm off." Ikumi gets in her minivan and drives off.

"Well that was awkward as hell..." Deo commented.

"'Nuff said." Tatsuki replied dully.

"Hey guys." Orihime said.

Everyone faces Orihime, causing Rukia's and Ichigo's body spike up; negatively and neutrally.

"IT'S YOU AGAIN!"


End file.
